


Family Knows Best

by PintSizedPO



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Not Dawson friendly, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintSizedPO/pseuds/PintSizedPO
Summary: This series revolves around 51's house members. Each story is a different character's viewpoint of the relationship change between Brett and Casey. And how they helped get them to their happily ever after. Each chapter is a standalone.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 194
Kudos: 169





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I am new to writing and was nervous to even do this, but I had an idea I just couldn’t shake. One of my favorite parts of Brettsey stories is how the house reacts to them finally getting their act together. Rewatching episodes I paused during the proposal from Kyle. Got the perfect still of how Tony reacted to him dropping down on one knee. Not sure if anyone else caught this but the look on his face is price-less! He is clearly thinking WTF! He does smile after she says yes, but I choose to believe the initial reaction. As one of the lesser seen characters I imagine him to be very observant as he rarely talks. He appears to be an old-school firefighter, with a hidden snarky sense of humor, but with the same 51 mindset. I have no idea if I am even close, but I imagine him to be closer in age to Mouch and Herman than Casey and Severide.

I’ve known Matt Casey for over 10 years now. Back when he was a ballsy lieutenant trying to prove to us old firefighters that he was worthy of the title. And he did and became the kind of captain to follow into battle. Hell, when Boden retires he will be ready and deserving of the title of chief. Casey is a respectable man. A leader to follow. At least in his professional life… With women…eh…

Hallie was nice enough, but would never have fit in with The Wives as she was a bit standoffish and distant. Gabby was a badass, but could also be a little self-centered by doing whatever the hell she wanted. Always focusing on one thing and doing what she wanted to get there. Not a ready marriage partner. Don’t get me wrong I loved her, but I also understood what went wrong in their relationship. Just from their different personalities and fights heard in the firehouse, all us married couples knew things would never get better if she didn’t learn to compromise. After that disaster of a relationship, he dated that reporter chick. Needed to be someone in-between, I guess. 

I’ve known Sylvie Brett going on seven years. To say she's what every parent wishes their daughter to be is an understatement. She's nice, down-to-earth, but also a selfless badass. She looks at the whole picture and chooses to make everyone feel heard, seen and special. Willing to take on a fight, but doesn't feel the need to bull-doze through one. Fearsome in love, seeing the good in all. She melted everyone’s heart in this firehouse. Including mine. Was she a little to wide-eyed and innocent at times? Yeah, especially when it came to trusting the good in all people. Sure. But that's what makes her her. 

Cruz was meant to protect and love her like a brother. Antonio didn’t appreciate what he had; much like his sister. The Chaplin was a nice guy, but was never going to comprehend what she actually needed and wanted. Like that dumbass fiancé before him, fitting her into the role of “housewife only,” not understanding of the capable badass she is. Not wanting her to be the kick-ass paramedic she is.

I saw it around eight or so months after Gabby left. They seemed to both decide that they needed to check-in for each other. They no longer had that in Gabby. They're also the two whose hearts broke the most from her leaving. Something happened at one call though. Not sure what, but calls rarely put the Captain on edge for days after the fact. They seemed to get closer. She seemed to push through his carefully built walls and it was obvious they were growing closer. Whatever it was led the Chaplin to be an idiot and end things. Maybe he saw what I started to see. Eh maybe not. 

At the Squad table when everyone else was on a call, Cruz was complaining that he and Foster had lost at charades. He says it was only because Chloe hadn’t gotten there in time for the game. 

“Casey and Brett got each other’s clues better than anyone else in the room. But it would've been me and Chloe if she'd been there.” 

That helped me know I wasn’t totally off base. The two looked at the world the same, in more ways than one. They both liked the same trivial stuff to help them in game night, but they also chose to live and navigate the world in the same way: selflessly. I started to think maybe this is what my Captain and work daughter deserve. 

I’m not proud of myself for this…but like every possible relationship or competition in the firehouse, I proposed a betting pool: how long it would take for one of them to ask the other out. Cruz and Capp laughed at me. Otis came back when they started laying terms. He said that while he wasn’t thrilled that they might date each other because of Gabby, he also had to admit there might be something there. Severide wasn’t around so we kept it to the four of us. I proposed we keep it at a six-month time frame. Joe thought it was ridiculous so he said it wouldn’t happen. Capp thought it would happen next week. He usually bets with no actual chance at winning. Still he always bets the same in typical Capp fashion: like an idiot. Otis bet three, while I bet six months. 

Almost immediately, Brett started to act weird around Casey after the game night. Like she had a secret she didn’t want to tell him. Like new-found feelings. He knew Casey felt something when he all but pushed the Chaplin out of the firehouse when he asked where Brett was. They all of a sudden were a little awkward around each other. Like two teenagers with a crush.

But then the Chaplin came back again. The Chaplin was oblivious to a lot I thought and it was obvious to everyone he came to the house to win her back. He had dumped Brett so he had to be. What made him think he could waltz in and give a random-ass proposal in front of everyone in the firehouse? I couldn’t believe he was that big of a dumbass and prepared for her to decline. He was an idiot and she deserved better. For some reason she still said yes. 

As I stood up to congratulate her, I saw utter devastation: On the face of one Captain Matthew Casey. That did it. That’s when the Captain officially figured it out. His Captain saw his feelings for Sylvie Brett. Okay I didn’t just see sadness on the Captain’s face. It was also seen briefly in the mirrors of Truck 81 as three of us in the betting pool each handed over a $100 to Cruz. 

That afternoon I witnessed something I had never seen: The Captain that upset at a fire scene. His attention went only to her and getting her out. Sure he had been protective of Gabby, but this was different. I saw his face when she screamed. He was in pain too. But no one thought the proposal would not be the most monumental thing to happen that day. 

We were all in pain. The crushing pain you felt when you lost a brother. We didn’t realize we would also lose a sister. No one knew she had to leave back to Indiana for the engagement/marriage. Over the next few months, the firehouse had a dark cloud hanging over it. While she would have been sad, I think she would have helped us to celebrate Otis. The house had not been this miserable in a long time. Not since Shay. We lost two staples in our firehouse that day. Two people who lit up that common room with their humor and good-natured teasing. 

We began doing more drills. I did them gladly, as it helped focus my pain into growth for me and my brothers. But it wasn’t just me that seemed to be benefiting this way. The Captain had never pushed himself this hard. Not with Darden or Shay’s deaths. Not with Gabby leaving. Never. It was like he no longer felt. He shut himself off from everyone unless it had to do with the job. Sure, this was partly due to Otis’ death, but that wasn’t the whole story. It was like he had decided that this was how life was going to stay. That everyone left. Voluntarily or not. Like he thought all possibilities for himself to have a life he dreamed of were gone. It was clear to me he had resigned himself to the fact that she was never coming back. 

Thankfully she came to her senses. The brightest light we have ever had in our firehouse came back. Better yet: she came back single. 

As everyone was hiding to jump out and yell surprise, I couldn’t help but wonder where the Captain was. Hell, Chief was even hiding behind the door. I watched as everyone went in for a hug. Then I settled back onto the buffet line counter, waiting to see a show I knew was months in the making. I looked over and saw that Foster and Kidd also seemed to be anticipating the same show. And doing a piss-poor job of whispering about it, that Severide felt the need to go ask them what they were so excited about. But I knew that the feelings were definitely not one sided. Though maybe still buried like Casey’s. 

When Severide came to lean on the counter he chuckled and spilled what the girls also believed to be true. I then told him that there had been a bet earlier that I was going to restart. He scoffed and then the Captain came in the room. It was almost pathetic how big his smile was, and this was the biggest one I have ever seen on his face. But I know that smile. It’s probably the same one I wear home when I walk through my door and see my wife. 

Severide then turned to me and said “Put me down for 1 year.” 

The Lieutenant does know him well. The two of them danced around each other for months. They were constantly together during down time at the house. His eyes even locked with hers before he went into a dangerous call once and I wasn’t the only one that noticed. Over the months everyone, except for a couple of guys from engine and the girls, got in on the bet. Or Chief… though I think he was betting through Herman based on the amount Herman had split between two dates. 

Then her mother died. The house grieved with Brett. We felt her pain like our own. One thing that did not go unnoticed was how Casey never left her side unless he had to. He was all but telling her he loved her with his actions and presence. Then Foster left. She began to be more physically affectionate and was all but telling him that he was the one she wanted to hold and lean on by her unwillingness to let him go. 

Casey had, slowly over the last year, been showing signs of jealousy of every guy who showed interest at any scenes. She had always gotten a lot of attention from male victims at calls, but after a three-car pile-up, it appeared to become even clearer to Casey that if he didn’t make a move, that she was not going to be alone forever. No one was hurt but we had to use the jaws for the second car as it had gotten the most damage at impact. As we extracted him, Sylvie was her normal unaware self, and had charmed the driver during the rescue. 

As she was pushing him on the stretcher to her the rig, he told her that she had to be the most beautiful paramedic there is. She blushed and he continued with the most unoriginal line. “Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Because you must be an angel.” Casey had come in on the tail end of the driver’s attempt, and was rolling his eyes. He chalked it up to the driver appearing to go in and out of consciousness and figured Brett would brush it off. 

What he didn’t expect, based on his reaction, was Brett’s flat (not flirtatious at all) reply: “David, I’m no angel. Like you said I am a paramedic. And I don’t think you hit your head that hard, you can probably do better than that.” Causing David to chuckle. Kidd shut the doors with a knowing smirk on her face as she saw Casey’s face as the guy continued to flirt with her. I guessed we were both thinking the same thing. That Brett was just trying to keep him conscious. And that he resembled one particular stupidly smart officer. Brett had no idea what she had set in motion. 

That night a bouquet of flowers was delivered to Brett in the common room. 

“Oooh does Brett have a secret admirer?” teased Stella. Brett blushed deeply with a small glance towards Casey. Hope obvious in her eyes. Casey on the other hand seemed to be sick.

“Yeah, who are they from Brett?” Cruz asked. 

Brett took off the card and gave a fully belly laugh, all while shaking her head. Everyone was already in the common room for dinner and some were intrigued, but when she laughed everyone was. 

“More important question. Who got a loud laugh from our favorite PIC? What could possibly be so funny?” questioned Herman.

Sylvie read the card out loud to them, “Well if you claim you aren’t an angel, you must be a magician. Because when I was looking at you, everything disappeared.” Everyone chuckled at the ridiculousness of the atrocious pick-up line. 

“Who is it from? And did he leave his number?” Ritter spoke the question on everyone’s mind. 

“Was it that victim David from the wreck this morning? The one who called you an angel at the scene?” The bite of jealousy in his tone caused me and several others to look down to see Casey, jaw clenched. 

“Wait! The one who was F-I-N-E fine?” asked Ritter.

“Hell yes he was!” Stella confirmed. 

“I mean I guess he was nice-looking…”

“Nice looking??? Girl he was Captain American! He was so hot we should have had engine throw some water on him in case he ignited.”

“Ummm…”

“This isn’t about you Severide. Girl you need to go out with him. He is just your type" She said pointing a look at Casey and grabbing the card from her. “Did he leave his number? Ooh he did and you forgot to mention he appears to have asked you out girl!” Though after she said this she stopped and looked at the card like it was a puzzle. 

“He did…but seriously Stella…” obviously not enjoying her audience. She also happened to glance at Casey. Which again everyone noticed, besides the Captain himself who was very interested in his plate all of a sudden. 

“Aw come on Brett! You deserve to go out and paint the town. Meet a nice fella!” Herman encouraged her. 

“Always nice to get a free meal!” Mouch chimed in. 

Cruz affirming, “Brett you deserve to find someone who makes some effort. And makes you laugh like that.”

“Yeah Brett. You have to admit that was kinda sweet. Cheesy, but sweet.” Stella said almost absently, studying the card closely.

“I laughed because it was so ridiculous! I don’t think…I mean he was kind of attractive…”

“Do it girl! At least get a drink. It could go absolutely nowhere. But he could also be the one…” Stella said, although I heard the sarcasm in her voice. 

“I mean I guess I should go call him. And let him d…”

“Ah-ah-ah girl. Do not say no right away. Think about it. I only know one other person who has made you laugh like that recently.” 

We all wanted to look at Casey, but we could also feel the green-eyed monster he invited to take a seat at the table. He was not listening anymore. He looked like he was simmering with jealousy. 

“Think about it. You deserve to move on. Julie would have wanted you to be happy.” That comment made Brett look towards Casey and he seemed to feel her gaze looking back up. 

“Well I am going to go put these next to my bed.” At Stella’s arched brow she added, “And maybe call him...and thank him… and I guess maybe say yes to a drink…” 

“Good for you, Brett!” Cruz said. 

Everyone began chatting again once she left, thinking that the show was over. But I saw my opportunity and I decided to poke the bear. 

“I hope this guy isn’t bad news. She has been through enough this year. She needs to have a man who will treat her right, and someone that loves her for her. You know a friend too.”

Casey looked a little shocked at my comment. Hell, that I was speaking. But then he got up claiming he had paperwork to do and followed after her. As he was leaving, my phone began to ring and I answered in a lower voice than normal. Stella looked on knowingly and told everyone to quiet down. She then told me to put it on speaker.

“Hi is this David? Oh…Casey!” She stood up and the phone then dropped out of her hand onto the bed, so I turned up the volume. 

“Wait what is going on? Are you okay?” Everyone was confused and looked at me with questions in their eyes, then all their eyes landed on the phone, as if they could see what was going on.

“Brett I can’t do this anymore. Please, please don’t say yes. Not again.”

“Casey what is going on? Do what again?

“Say yes to someone else, when you should say yes to me.”

“Matt what do you mean?”

“Don’t say yes to that idiot. I want to be the one that you get drinks with. I want to be the one everyone is excited for you to go out with. I want to be the one who makes you laugh. I want to be the one who does everything in his power to make you happy. You deserve to be happy and appreciated for all that you are. You are the best thing in my life and the best person in the world. Let me prove that to you.” He then kissed her with as much passion as he felt. 

You could feel the smile through the phone and what sounded like tears in her voice as she teased, “Took you long enough.”

The house then heard Matt laugh through both the walls and the phone. Everyone started whistling and clapping for their friends who finally got it right. All agreed it was probably best to stay out of the bunkroom for the next half hour or so. I hung up my phone to give them some privacy now that the proof was obtained.

Cruz then interrupted, “Wait why could we hear it on your phone? How did you do that?”

Stella gave me a knowing look, “He sent the flowers! I knew that handwriting was familiar! I knew it! But didn’t you think Brett might recognize your number?”

“Not sure if she had my new one. Took a chance.” I snickered. 

“Wait you sent the flowers? Why?” asked Capp.

“Eh, they were moving too slow and we all know it was going to happen eventually. And I chose 11 months, knowing Severide was probably the best judge on timeline. But my month was almost up. I had to do something.” With a shit-eating smirk I finished, “So… I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You might think this is entirely stupid and sappy for a squad member, but I needed another perspective besides Severide, Emily and Stella. Though I also plan to do them at some point.
> 
> I am testing out how each character sounds, so let me know if you have feedback on the little dialogue provided. Since Tony isn’t one we really know, I had a little fun with giving his character a voice. I know this fandom is extremely supportive, so if you have constructive criticism so I can get better let me know: so I can do the characters justice. And if you like or want to go along on this ride with me, tell me in the comments which character you want next!


	2. Mouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Mouch’s perspective. Unlike Tony, Mouch talks a lot more, and is pretty blunt with his opinions! This one references season five’s trashy-romance-novel-writing-duo: Brouch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos with support! Your feedback made my year! 
> 
> I have barely written fiction and for some reason I am now attempting to write cheesy-trashy-smut. Completely out of my wheelhouse! I could not write Sylvie’s contribution, as I could barely write Mouch’s. It is especially hard to write about such a sweet couple like Brettsey in a demoralizing way. So let’s just say this may get a little weird. This is the only way I could see for Mouch to be the driver of the bus to Brettsey getting together. 
> 
> If this is unclear: Warning trashy 'smut' ahead!

It is annoying when people interrupt my shows. Or my meals. My least favorite is when they take my spot. I do get annoyed when I am interrupted. Especially when I am drinking a beer in peace. But it happened, though I guess it was inevitable at some point after my most recent brilliance. Thankfully it would pay off.

The bell rang at Molly’s and before I knew it, a hand was being slammed down on the bar top in front of me. A tablet then appeared next to the hand. Then everyone in the almost empty bar could clearly hear “Randall McHolland how could you!” erupt from one Sylvie Brett.

Everyone turned as my full name was said. It was almost closing time, so only members of 51 remained. They all knew what I knew: I was in trouble. And if I upset Brett I would soon face Kidd and Foster’s wrath. The latter had been back in school for a few months so she probably knew how to dismember a body by now…I hope Trudy would at least be able to solve the case.

“Yes…”

“A sequel!? Without me” She stated as she jabbed her finger at the tablet. Clearly pissed off she folded her arms in front of me. Brett also sounded a little hurt. I didn’t mean to hurt her. Sylvie Brett is one of my favorite people. But I honestly thought she had stopped reading that blog.

“Brett. Why don’t we take this out–” I said as I tried to direct her towards my hopeful destination. But both action and words were stopped by Foster. Who blocked my exit. 

“Brett what are you talking about?” Herman questioned her as he paused wiping down the bar. “What did he do without you?”

“We really don’t have to do this here…” I really had to stop her. Somehow this was a secret that left with Connie. Boden knew, but he seemed to have kept it to himself all these years. He probably wanted to keep the lid on this thing as much as I did. The book club knew, but I know Cindy never told Herman. Otherwise everyone would know.

“I thought we were partners!?”

“Why are you mad? A sequel to what?” Cruz asked

“To _Sheets on Fire!_ I cannot believe you continued it without me!”

“What the hell is _Sheets on Fire_? Because it sounds like a trashy romance novel.” Ritter stated.

Foster had to add, “like the ones you read when the booty call doesn’t show up.” 

Brett smiled while Cruz, Herman, Kidd, Severide and Casey’s eyes all began popping wider with understanding. The Traitor, formerly known as Brett, then provided them an answer. “Three years ago I found a bodice-ripping romance novel on a Firefighter blog. Set in a firehouse. We all figured out based on some _obvious_ clues that it was written by someone in 51. Well that someone was Mouch.”

“I take offense to the use of the word obvious.” Though my words were drowned out by all who had been present in the house at that time.

“YOU were Manimal?” Severide asked. Laughing so hard, he should have been looking for extra air bottles so he didn’t suffocate.

“That was you!” Cruz laughed, bending over in half with tears streaming down his face. 

“You were the one who wrote that? Ugh, I’m really gonna be sick this time.” Herman said with a sour look painting his face.

“Wait! I thought it was Connie?” Captain Casey said with a full smile so rarely seen. 

“All the clues _did_ point to Connie...” Cruz agreed.

“I can’t believe it!” Kidd stated, then turned her eyes towards Ritter and Foster who hadn’t been at the house back then. “There are trashy romance novels and then there are _trashy_ romance novels. I think I remember something about a pulsing hose…” which caused Ritter and Foster to laugh just as hard.

“Brett!” I scolded in a louder than intended whisper. “We said we would never speak of it!” I huffed.

Cruz then stopped and turned towards Brett. He wore confusion on his face and his hands up in front of him. “Whoa. Hold on. Brett how do you fit into this?”

“Oh um…I…well I…” She all of a sudden seemed to be embarrassed realizing she had everyone’s full attention. She turned away from one particular person so she didn’t have to see his reaction. “Once I found out I became his writing partner.”

“Wait! You helped?” Casey said shocked with an audible gulp coming from his throat. I wasn’t the only one who looked towards Brett, expecting the blush at Casey’s question. Granted everyone seemed a little shocked. But none more so than the Captain.

Those two liked each other. It was obvious enough, even Capp knew it. The Captain was one of the smartest people I knew. Brett the sweetest. They were nice kids who seemed to have a lot in common and would probably work. The only problem was they were dragging their feet. For some reason they kept jumping around each other. Like they were a supporting character to the other person. Not realizing they were the stars to each other’s show.

“She added a few scenes…”

“—and a little more texture to the original story!”

“Thatta girl Brett!” Kidd applauded.

“Wait wasn’t that around the time you were with Antonio? Let me guess. You got some inspiration from him.” Cruz taking over for Herman looking sick. Like all of us there during that relationship, we knew that Antonio brought Brett out of her shell. It makes sense they assumed that was the reason for this 'out of character' behavior.

“I mean yes it was around then, but no.” Brett all but gulped.

“Ha! Suuure he didn’t! Seriously I can’t really imagine you being raunchy Brett…Can anyone?” Severide teased, throwing a look towards Casey who met his eyes. The Captain then looked down while he began to peel the label off his beer bottle. Kidd and Foster winked at Sylvie whose blush glowed as red as a toxic maraschino cherry.

“Antonio? I need to know who this is if he was the inspiration.” Ritter chuckled.

“He was Gabby’s brother,” Cruz supplied. “The cop she wasted too much time on.”

“The _F-I-N-E_ _FINE_ cop Brett was on and off with. Sylvie continue please. If not Antonio, who was the inspiration for the scenes then?” Emily said with a smirk while watching Casey grip his beer bottle. “A different ex?”

“Well actually it was mostly written by Mouch, so I assume Trudy.” Causing everyone to offende me by their grimaces. “But it was good enough to get published once I came on board.” Brett announced to get everyone to stop talking about Antonio. Though the Captain seemed to be stuck on that, judging by his face. “We had a $25,000 book deal.”

“25,000 dollars! Like American-dollars!?” Herman shouted with the wheels spinning in his eyes trying to figure out how to cash in on this. Ritter and Severide’s heads nodded, clearly impressed.

“Yeah. Except we lost the deal because we couldn’t publish it or we would get fired! Because _someone_ left it in the copy machine at 51!” I said, pointing my eyes at her in accusation.

“You distracted me and it was an accident!”

“Connie was the one to find it.” Everyone who knew her winced and I continued to horrify them more. “And so of course headquarters got involved…”

“Woah, hold on! Chief knew!” Herman said offended. “Why did he keep it quiet!?”

“Probably because they were out $25,000 and had already suffered enough.” Ritter supplied.

“We’ve gotten off track! Why did you write another without me?” Brett said, the fire going out of her eyes expressing genuine sadness. Casey seemed conflicted on whether to comfort her or avoid her.

“I wanted to see if I could still get published. I need the $25,000 for my retirement as that money is now in Molly’s. I knew I wouldn’t get it if you got careless again…”

Sylvie’s face immediately reignited into a glare that sent shivers up my spine. Everyone backing away from me and her as much as they could. “You wouldn’t have gotten published without me.”

“No way. I guueess you aided with a little ‘feminine flair,’ but my honest tone set the standard.”

“Oh. Really.” The competitor in Brett could be heard in her unbelievably short and sweet retort. Only Foster was close enough to hear her say with a low voice, “You know my suggestions made it hotter than what you originally had. Proof being your blush when I proposed a new line for the first time.” 

“Wait you mean you wrote the dirty talk Brett?” Foster proclaimed resulting in Casey’s head flying up as his jaw dropped. Well everyone’s jaw dropped. They were all probably having a hard time imagining her being brazen. Everyone besides Kidd.

“Eh that kinda makes sense.” Kidd mused, “I mean girl, you have almost every trashy romance novel ever written on your kindle. And you have read them all. Some more than once right?”

“Cyrus Mayberry your story was only on a blog before I came along. I used my expertise in spicing it up and then we all of a sudden had a book deal. Clearly I’m the reason for that.”

“Oh! That sounds like a challenge to me,” Foster said sporting a smirk while winking at Brett.

“A challenge I would win,” I volley back while my eyes narrowed.

“Okay. Let’s say here after next shift. One chapter?” Ritter said.

“And Emily can read it out loud to all of us!” Kidd added.

Severide then smiled looking at Casey, who looked extremely uncomfortable as he finished his beer. He knew that the Captain would not miss this. Brett was involved and he would do anything to spend time with her. Even being extremely uncomfortable in her presence so he could actually be in her presence.

“Nope. Count me out!” Herman yelled “Not going to listen about Trudy. Or a fantasy written by someone who is like a daughter to me.”

“I have the perfect solution for at least part of that. You can’t write about yourselves,” Kidd proposed. "The characters can be people who have worked or are still working at 51. But they don't have to be as long as it is set in a firehouse.”

Oh. I had the perfect leading couple. Everyone knows these two are inevitable. My story will be the best as it will carry honest tension. It could also rid the firehouse of the current unnecessary tension. My back already had enough of that.

* * *

Everyone’s mouths were dropped as Foster finished reading Brett’s chapter from _Flames of Desire_. All appeared frozen. Shocked that sweet Brett could write something like that. I knew better. Severide smiled looking at the Captain who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Ritter, Foster and Kidd rose to give Brett high fives. “Just like you girl. A freaking 11!” Foster proclaimed.

“Kelly, I think we should–”

“No! I did not write that to give _you two_ ideas!” Brett all but yelled. “And if you want to steal my ideas, none of us need to know what the two of you will be reenacting tonight!”

“Okay give me your chapters Mouch. Let’s see if you can top that!”

“Happy to. Here you go Foster. The first chapter of _Slow Burn to Inferno_.”

Like before Foster scanned the page before she started reading it out loud. Her smile then turned wide and she gave me a nod of approval. She then looked at Kidd. She somehow communicated, without words, the impending entertainment. Both smiling with anticipation, Foster began:

_The truck company reentered the firehouse and Savannah’s heartbeat began to rise. She remained on the apparatus floor as everyone else went inside. Everyone besides Mark. She knew he had no idea her heart was beating for him and his presence was causing her to melt with desire. He was high in rank, but thankfully he had no authority over her. She was free to do what she wanted with him. Like she had been wanting for months. Turn their Slow Burn into an Inferno. But she did not know how to tell him her wants and desires._

_Sensing her presence, Mark turned. He greeted her with a wide smile. Wide enough he could have swallowed her whole. His heartrate was also climbing. All he wanted to do was push her against a load bearing wall that she would inevitably need for support._

_Savannah then noticed his turnout coat had a burned hole in the shoulder. She asked to see so she could check him for an injury. He shook his head to let her know he was fine, but she would not let him get away with this. Knowing his stoic nature did not allow him to be where everyone could see him undress, Savannah let him know that her partner Costner would be restocking 61 soon. Her heart then sped up as she pointed him towards truck 81 to avoid interruptions._

_Mark removed his helmet, exposing his tousled hair. As he began to shed his turnout coat, remove his suspenders and lift his shirt, **Rhett** became flushed with heat everywhere, specifically between her legs. _

Foster stopped and looked up to find Brett. Her mouth opened as she understood who the story’s heroine was. She began to stand up but Kidd pushed her back down. Everyone had also come to the same conclusion. Including Casey who all but blanched. Not wanting to hear about her with anyone else. Lucky for him, he wasn’t going to. Emily resumed:

_Mark then turned so she could see his shoulder. There was no injury on it, but she noted his skin was burning where she placed her hand. As she pressed her body against his back, she also slid her hand down his firm bicep to his forearm, causing him to turn around. Their bodies fit perfectly against each other, like they should have been doing this the whole time._

_His eyes met hers and he saw a spark. A spark that immediately began to grow into a flame. Shocking for a firefighter, for the first time he did not want to put the spark out. He wanted to add to the fire and turn it into an out of control blaze. **Tracey** then took her mouth with his, swallowing the moan that escaped._

Brett’s jaw clenched in anger as she all but murdered me with her eyes. She got it. Everyone now knew who Mark was. Well pretty much everyone had known. But the man who was the hero...To say he was shocked was an understatement.

_As her hands ran over his chest, he began to take off her clothing. With each article of clothing removed, his hose ascended like the aerial ladder above them. Once she was down to her lingerie his tongue disentangled with hers. He then laid her back on the seats, sliding down her body as she lowered herself the rest of the way. He then scraped his teeth along the edge of her panties in order to slide them off her legs._

_She pulled him up and directed him immediately inside her. **Savannah Rhett** then shouted after she spontaneously combusted for the man whose hose was pulsating within her. **Captain Mark Tracey** continued to stoke the fire within her until she had reached the boiling point for a second time, causing him to release his stream inside her. But they were not finished yet… _

But the chapter was. I didn’t need to write any more than that to get my point across. After I was announced the winner everyone began to head out. The last two to head out were Mark and Savannah’s inspirations. It was like they couldn’t get themselves to move and once they were able to stand up, they were worried about walking too close together.

I made sure Casey heard what I knew I needed to say to Brett. “Like you told me before my work has an honesty to it. It was so meant to be everyone knew it should become nonfiction.” I then turned to the Captain. “You should probably make sure it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, smut is hard to write. It was also extremely cheesy, which is kind of my thing. This was a really weird one, but would we expect our wonderful Mouch to do it any other way?
> 
> I probably lost the few readers I had, but if you want to read more know I may not be able to post for another couple of weeks. Work sucks because my clients are doing dumb things. While this is stress relief, I will be spending a lot of time for the foreseeable future doing what I have to do when they do dumb things.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love comments because this helps me to know what I need to work on! And if you comment, please let me know whose point of view you want to see next.


	3. Boden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boden's POV of Brettsey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the most requests for Boden. This one was hard for me because I admire him so much and I feel I have to get him right and am worried about doing that. I imagine him looking at Casey as a son. I don’t really see him being sneaky, just honest and straightforward with his own Boden speech. Happy reading and please let me know what you think!

My life is my family. I love my family. I love both my wife and son, but also my firehouse family. I have always aspired for 51 to be a home away from home for those who put their lives on the line for this community. I think my current firehouse family gets that more than they ever have before. But I also wanted to make this a neighborhood house. I am confident our neighborhood knows that after the way they fought to keep us and the understanding that this is a safe place for them to come if they need help.

I have led over two hundred men and women in my career as chief and I am blessed to have had the opportunity. I have been blessed beyond measure to get some of the finest firefighters in the CFD assigned to my house. My key drive when promoted was to instill some heart in how our first responders do their job. They can’t teach you that at the academy. I hope I have done my job in making leaders for the future of the CFD by doing so. I want to have old firefighters with strong beating hearts as my legacy. 

But our careers have to come to an end at some point. I almost took early retirement, but my house and the CFD needed me. I am starting to feel like the dinosaur I referenced then. I might attempt to climb the ladder of command or hang up my helmet, but I think it is time for change. But only a change for the betterment of all. 

Who knows what the next few years will bring, but I know who this house needs to lead it after I am gone. He is a leader, who leads from the front, and someone I think of as a son. Matthew Casey has the heart to keep this house a home and a safe place for the neighborhood. The ability to weigh the odds and make the best decision seems to be natural to him on a fireground. His heart remains there even when the call is over. When he first came to 51, his potential was present but he needed to learn what a gift family should be. He needed some sort of support from a family to feel safe. He got that here and because of that he returns it to others who walk through those doors. That is the way he leads this house. Like a family. Always. I have never been prouder of someone under my command.

He is a good man, but he has started to understand that heavy is the head that wears the crown. He has already lost so much. I worry about him daily. Matt needs a partner who loves him unconditionally. Gabby and him were good in the beginning, but by the end their relationship wasn’t healthy for either of them. A huge piece was that they had lost a lot together and became different people in the aftermath. Towards the end I was worried about if she would be able to support him if he were to take over the house. I do love Gabby, but she tended to leave him out of decisions and not consider how it affected him. She added weight to the head that was already hanging by the crown. While she loved 51, I don't think she would be able to fully support him as a chief. She would have bucked authority feeling it was a burden to not be under his command and cause a fuss when she was transferred to another house so he could be one. She would not have been able to sacrifice her own happiness for that of him and the house.

Matt needs a partner and I think he fate has found him the right one. If only he would do something about it. Sylvie is supportive of him and those in the house in every way. She looks at the positive and when there is an obstacle, she meets it with compassion. When Matt and her felt devastated that Gabby left, they handled it together. Their relationship was built on a foundation of mutual support and respect for the other’s feelings. They became best friends first and their love grew from there. 

When she came back after the summer in Fowlerton, his smile could not have been bigger when he saw her again. Hers too. What made me know their relationship was solid was the understanding of what Matt wanted for the house. Really they both wanted the best. He took a while to fill Otis's seat. When he felt he found what was the best fit for the house she welcomed him with open arms. She also made sure I was ok with the decision valuing my opinion. Sylvie would make sure the house would thrive. Even if it would come at the sacrifice of leaving it so Matt could lead it. 

But while they have a great prologue, they need to start writing their story’s beginning. The problem is they do not want to lose the support of each other. It is understandable when you knew about their past relationships. I am a pretty uncomplicated man, but boy am I tired. Life is too short to waste precious time. Time for me to make sure Matt knows that. 

* * *

Today I decided that after our daily officer’s meeting it was time to motivate Matt into writing the opening to chapter one. “Casey could you stay back for a minute?”

“Of course chief. What can I do for you?”

“So Donna has decided to outbid the Hildebrats again.”

Casey questioned, “The Palms again?”

“Last time we were going to go our shift took a turn on us. It just seemed wrong to go to a fancy dinner when mourning our brother. Donna has always wanted to go back and try it though. We want to make it a special occasion with only good memories there. Can I count on you to join us? It’s this Friday.” I know timing is a big part to this push. 

“Do I need to invite a date again?” Casey asked while seeming to not know what to do with his hands. The second I said the name of that restaurant he seemed to get nervous. Hands in his pockets, then out, opening, then closing. Again and again in the space of a minute. This is a nervous tick of his that few people pick up on. Then again, he is rarely nervous about anything.

“Yes. Unless you just want to have dinner with me, Donna, and someone of Donna’s choosing. Do you want to take that chance or do you want to find your own date?” 

“Not sure if I can find a date in five days...” His response is expected. The firehouse is just waiting for this to happen, but maybe I can be the surprise nudge to get him to see what is clear to all of us. 

“Oh I know you can. You just have to accept that it is time.”

“Chief?”

“Time to finally ask out Brett.” 

To say my Captain was shocked is an understatement. His eyes go wide and he blinks at me. “Chief…I…I mean why do you…Why would I ask Brett? I mean I can definitely bring her if you wanted me to bring a friend?”

With a soft chuckle I give the insight to my son that he needs to hear. He needs to know that it is not wrong to want this relationship. That there will only be a good outcome if he takes the chance. 

"You could. But you could also ask her to be your date. Matt, the truth is when you love somebody there is only one thing to do. Pursue it. Climb mountains for it. Fight for it. I know you have done this before and it didn’t work out. But I have never seen a better match for you than Sylvie. You have found a partner in one another. Someone to have your back when things go wrong and someone to dance with when times go right. The beginning of a family.” 

“Chief I…I don’t think she feels that way…” 

“What makes you an exceptional firefighter and man, is that you never give up when there is something worth fighting for. You have shown me you are fearless, honorable and compassionate. The unknown is terrifying, but you do it every day with your body when you go into a call. But it is hard to do it with your heart.”

“What if she doesn’t want this? How do you know it would even work?”

“I have seen you and Sylvie build a foundation in your friendship. You work two jobs, that are based in years of practice. You know that a strong foundation is what a structure needs to stand the test of time. You can continue to build on that base and build a home in one another. Matt I know her too, and know her fears are the same as yours. She wants a home in you. It would be a home that will last because of the mutual respect and support you have always given each other, especially in these last few years. Matt you deserve a home. With Sylvie you can have that. You can build that together.”

“What if it ends? I…I couldn’t lose her Chief. It would break me.” Matt says with the vulnerability of man in love. 

“You will lose her if you don’t try. Maybe not as a friend, but as a partner. She is too good to not find someone willing to build it with her. What ends usually wasn’t meant to be. Ok, what if it ends is a valid convern? But what if it doesn’t? You have to decide. You have to take a chance to have either be a possibility?” 

And with that I left him to come to the conclusion I hoped he would finally make. Thankfully he put pen to paper and began the first chapter of their story.

Perfect timing rarely occurs in a firehouse when it comes to big emotional events the bells are likely to go off. When I see that ambo is coming back from their call, I decide to put the house out of service for 10 minutes. Long enough for Matt to come out of my office and make his way to the app floor to ask what needs to be asked. 

Sylvie was stepping out of the ambo and talking with her new partner. She seemed to still be adjusting to Emily leaving. I could see Matt asking to speak with Sylvie for a minute. Her new partner ambles inside where everyone else is in the common room. A few engine members start to make their way to the floor. I ask them to hang back a minute, more specifically Herman who always has awful timing for things like this. 

Matt was still wringing his hands, but Sylvie was showing her nerves by fiddling with her watch. All of a sudden Matt’s posture changed. He got his strength from her vulnerability. Understanding the gift she gave him every day by trusting him with it. Then her posture lifted as her smile shown as bright as I have ever seen it. However, Sylvie didn’t just nod. She jumped on top of him, which for some reason seems to be something Emily would've encouraged. His vulnerability gave her strength too. That is how they shared their first kiss. Strong in their openness to a possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said a straightforward push! What I hope everyone sees as Boden. Please let me know what you think. And guess what!?! I wrote a bonus chapter! Hit the arrow for more!


	4. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> I hope my choice to do Boden made everyone happy and I hope I did him justice! However lovevicley also suggested Tuesday and I had not even thought about doing him! So of course I had to write it right away. I am a dog mom to the extreme and in LOVE with PlutoLiving on Youtube. You may notice Tuesday has a little bit of a Pluto voice but he also has my Benny’s voice (named after Olivia Benson as I love Dick Wolf Entertainment). So here is how I imagine Tuesday thinking of our lovely ship.

September of 2019:

Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Dad has the bag! Oooh! Now he has my bag! Oh now he is saying bye to other dad! So excited, so excited, so excited! It’s family day. I get to see all my other dads and my two moms. I miss third mom. But I love all of my hoomans! Oh no…we have to get in the car now… I always forget about this part…

Oooh! Now we are here at big home with big red cars! Dad takes me inside to the place where the food is. Oooh! Hi dad-whose-smile-is-bigger-than-mine! Dad calls him Gallo! I like Gallo he gives me food from the heating device. Oooh! Bacon!!!

Ooh look there is mama-with-mane! Hi mama-with-mane! Dad calls her Kidd, but I thought that was what we call little humans. Ooh and here is Mama Kidd’s human, dad-sorta-in-charge-who-has-his-special-seat-at-the-table! Hi dad-sorta-in-charge-who-has-his-special-seat-at-the-table! Mama Kidd call’s him Kelly. Which can also be a name for a mom apparently… 

Oooh! It is time for my walk with couch-spot-dad. Dad calls him Mouch and he is a special hooman who I met two days after dad brought me home…Wait couch-spot-dad isn’t getting my walking rope. Oh! Papa Mouch brought the circles with holes. He brought enough to share with everyone this time! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! 

Hold onto those of yours that nay! Why is everyone getting behind the furniture and the doors? Why are they getting down to my level? Ooh! Do they all have treats, let me go check…ok dad is not a fan of that. He is taking me to the room with beds. 

All of a sudden all the humans make a loud yell: “surprise!” Oh no they don’t usually yell at once! This could be bad! I have to go save my hoomans! I pull on my walking rope and get away from dad. What could this be???

WAIT! Blond mom! She came home!!! Oh she needs all the kissies! I will give her all the kissies! Blond mom looks happy and kinda like what I feel when dad stops saying bath! I think the two-leg-eds call that relieved. They also call me taking my potty break as relieving myself. I don’t get their silly hooman words!

Oooh hold on, here is blond dad! Oooh he has a smile. Wait is it bigger than dad-whose-smile-is-bigger-than-mine? I think it is? Do they need new names? Oh boy that is going to take some work. I might forget which is which. Oooh! Blond dad is hugging blond mom! That is why he has a big smile! If he had a tail it would be wagging, but hoomans don’t get that pleasure… Blond mom looks happy too. I hope she stays. 

* * *

March 2020’s unintended finale:

Can blond mom and blond dad just become mates? Dad calls them Captain and Brett. Everyone wants them to stop being Australian hoomans and instead take after the four-leg-ed mates. We just sniff each other. That is how you find out who your 4-leg-ed mate is. So they need to do that as two-leg-eds! 

Even Chief-Dad is saying this is getting irritating. Like when a squirrel is just on the other side of the fence kind of thing. Maybe I need to help them! Oooh! I could help, I could help! Good boys help! Dad tells me I am a good boy! 

Hmm. They are always together so how can I help. I could wrap my leash around both of them, but that seems like a movie a mouse would think is good... and needs two dogs to really be effective. Oooh they could share a noodle! Wait no...still sounds like mouse movie involving dogs... 

Oooh! I could put them in the room that mama-with-mane and dad-sorta-in-charge-who-has-his-special-seat-at-the-table always go to. The room with coats. For some reason though they make a lot of noise in there. But the hoomans don’t seem to hear it. Another time my hearing is the better than theirs! They look happy after! They have smiles almost as big as mine. 

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! They are on the floor in front of the room with coats. Oooh blond dad seems to be taking blond mom’s coat to the back. Blond mom then goes in after him. All I have to do is shut the door behind them! Oooh! I can do that! That is easy. All I gotta do is uuuussssse myyyy noooooooossse and done! Oooh! Dad has his bag we take home to see other dad. The door is making a noise as we leave and it sounds like someone is trying to open it. Oh well! We have to leave but we will be back in two more moons!

* * *

Right after the unintended finale in March of 2020:

Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Dad has the bag! Oooh! Now he has my bag! So excited, so excited, so excited! It’s family day. I get to see all my other dads and moms. I love all of them! Oh no…we have to get in the car now… why do I always forget about this part!?!

Oooh! Blond mom and blond dad are walking in together. They normally do that, but they are holding what dad calls hands. Hands give treats so I like hands! But this is also what dad and dad do. So maybe they are mates now? Oooh! Blond dad gave a kissie to blond mom. I did a good job! I made two-leg-eds mates! They look excited like when a squirrel is right next to you and no fence is in the way. I wish we all had tails so we could wag them! All the hoomans seem like they would if they could!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and taking this journey into the minds of 51 with me. Let me know what you thought of my dog impersonation! Also Kudos and comments make my day! Make sure to let me know who you want to hear from next! I have 8 more main characters to do…hopefully by November 11th!


	5. Severide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the future Best Man do to get this couple together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last couple of weeks I have tried to write Severide’s POV. Just like with Mouch I want to use a fun storyline from past episodes to bridge the gap. This goes back to the beginning of season 3 when the house meets Brett and Severide asks her to do something crazy…but now she says yes.

Damn. Casey is a dumbass. I love my brother. But man. COME. ON. Just ask Brett out already. Not tomorrow. Not next week. **_Not next season_**. RIGHT. NOW. Not only does the whole house talk about it, but I have to hear about it from Stella and Emily. ALL. THE. TIME. I agree it would work and they need to get their act together. The problem is Casey is going to have to make the move. Stella insists because of Brett’s worry about breaking girl code. Yeah Brett would never screw over her friends, even if it was Dawson who screwed her first.

Let’s just shove them together and let what happens happens. I suggested this and Emily said he would probably catch her, stand her up, they would both blush and then go about their day. Brett does blush a lot. Lately so does Casey. I remember when I thought she was hot. I mean she’s still hot, but I haven’t thought about her like that for a long time. Stella is it for me.

In the beginning Brett was a Shay look-a-like. A chance to have my person back. She also had Shay’s ability to be both stubborn and kind. The first time I really spent with her was trying to give that mom a second chance with her kid. She told me then that people stop having a second chance if you don’t give them one. Or something like that. Never before had I met someone that good. Well except for Casey or Shay.

After that, I did what anyone would do. I asked her to go to Vegas with me. Honestly it was a split-second decision, but I had kinda hoped she would say yes. She seemed interested but then turned me down. Made what was in hindsight a good decision. I may have married her if she had come…instead of Brittney. Something tells me Brett would have been smart enough to stop that too though. That would have made for some TV like drama though…

Casey has a type. He likes a feisty fierce woman, but also someone who cares for and helps people. Also hot. All his past relationships were with women like this. But for the first time Casey found all of this in Brett but unlike before he is attracted to someone who would put him first, and he would do the same for her. No offense to Gabby, but also **_offense_**. She really pissed me off at the end. I didn’t realize I was a driving force in a major insecurity for Casey. If I had known that Casey was jealous and hurt about me helping her with Bria, I would have swapped him places. After that though, I started to think back and this was something she constantly did. Put her schemes first. Thank God she left, because Casey would have tried to make it work until it broke him.

Brett is what he needs. They both want partners, and they both have the ability to be partners. Stella also made a good point: She would be someone who looked out for him when he does dumb shit. Like jump off a roof dumb shit. She would give him hell for it but also help take care of whatever cast he got his dumb self into. I would have someone finally looking out for my brother. Give him as much as he gave. And if she became worried about him, she would probably come to me, as she seems to understand the love I have for my brother. Though he’d have to be dying for me to admit it. I want my brother to be happy though. He deserves it after all he’s gone through. Okay. Plan time. 

**Situation:** Casey needs to get his head out of his ass and get together with Brett.

  * **_Problem one:_** like I said before, he is being a dumbass. More specifically a stubborn dumbass.
  * **_Problem two:_** Stella said Brett has no idea he is interested or is second guessing it when she gets a small sign. Neither one discusses how they feel about the other person except with other people. Well I guess that is Brett because Casey is still keeping it all bottled up inside.
  * **_Problem three:_** he is trying to be respectful. Not usually a problem. Except he thinks he needs to wait until she is ready. Which dumbass, SHE IS. He thinks he needs to slow their relationship down until her life gets less complicated. But he has taken slow to a whole new level. Like a turtle stuck in molasses level.



**Summary:** Casey needs something big and possibly awkward to get his ass in gear and head out of said ass.

**Objective:** Get them together and eliminate all the current problems.

  * **_Needs to solve problem one:_** make him not a dumbass. The trickiest problem. He thinks too much and so does she. They are overthinking it and therefore making dumb decisions. Maybe something that makes them stop thinking a little. Alcohol is the go-to for this problem. And alcohol usually gets them out of their comfort zones.
  * **_Needs to solve problem two:_** once they are out of their comfort zones get them into a situation in which they are forced to discuss feelings or a possible relationship between the two of them…
  * **_Needs to solve problem three:_** Something that moves fast. Something that comes out of nowhere. Something that happens, possibly without their knowledge, and they can’t fix it immediately because it’s already too late.



**Game Plan:** Get them drunk and married in Vegas. Well fake married. I’m not that big of an ass.

* * *

“This is insane!” Stella said as I told her my idea. “They deserve to have a beautiful romance. One with the love and support of their ‘51 family each step of the way.”

“But Stella if we ever want this to happen, we need to do something to get the ball rolling…this slow burn isn’t working. Plus, I already have the tickets.”

“I am not letting my girl get married in Vegas! And seriously? Since when are you a Lady Gaga fan? Never would have thought you would be a fan of hers…”

“I said _fake_ wedding in Vegas. I wouldn’t do that to Casey either. Not his style anyway… And I used to be a fan. Still have connections with her, so these fell into my lap.”

“So how do we make this go down?”

“We have to get them both to Vegas. Brett will be the hard one. She said no last time.”

“When did you try to get Brett to go to Vegas?”

Before I could explain, Casey walked through the door. Just coming home from what looked like a long day on a construction site. He is caked in mud and his feet drag across the floor with exhaustion. It was perfect. He was too tired to question a lot, at least at first.

I leaned into Kidd to whisper, “We can talk about that later. Just play along. I promise this will work.” Stella gave me a look of disbelief, but also seemed resigned to the fact that we needed to try something drastic. She held out her hand in a way that said ‘ _go ahead_.’

“Hey man! Actually sorry…Hey Captain...”

“What do you want Severide?” Damn shouldn’t have used his title. But this is the best way to get him onboard. Make him think it was sort of his idea.

“Can I request furlough next week for Brett, and Stella?”

“Why can’t they ask me?”

“Well I guess I’m going too, so really furlough for the three of us.”

“Dammit Severide why do the three of you need furlough?”

“Well we’re going to Vegas.” Casey’s eyes widened. He then shoots me a look of disbelief, probably thinking of the last time I went.

“Don’t worry Captain. I know what you’re thinking. No, we aren’t getting married. That would be an idiot move.” Stella said to stop that train of thought. Turning to me she clarifies, “We both know that hasn’t worked for one of us in the past!” She then states with a devilish twinkle in her eye. I’ll get her back for that later. She then turns her eyes back to Casey. “We have concert tickets to see Lady Gaga. Figured we’d make a vacation out of it.”

“And where does Brett fit in?”

“Kelly got the Gaga tickets and there are four of them, so I convinced him to let Brett have one. Since she needs some cheering up right now. Win-win.” Stella explains. “Not sure who else to ask though…Oh Kelly maybe that lieutenant over at 20? Was he the one you were trying to set her up with?” My girlfriend is beautiful and smart.

“No. The captain over at 90.”

“Is he still worthy of Brett? Ask him!”

“I don’t know if I see them together anymore. But hey why not Casey? You’re taking your best friend. They’re my tickets. Why can’t I pick mine?”

“Oh, you know the Captain wouldn’t want to…”

“No. I’m in.” Casey said quickly. Really it was a piece of cake. One down and one to go.

* * *

“Stella what made you think I would want to spend one of my off days going to Vegas?” Brett huffed.

“It’s for your own good!” Stella sang as she put her bag on the conveyer belt. “Plus, we needed to let loose a little. I tried to get us more days off, but since we only have 2 days, we have to make the most of it! The concert the second night so spa day in the morning? What about the first day? Shopping?”

“Okay I guess it could be kinda fun…” Brett relents as she takes off her jewelry and shoes.

“Yes, girl. Yes!” Stella shouted as she walks through the metal detectors.

“How about another show? I mean it’s Vegas, right?” Brett questions as she follows her through. 

“Of course!!” Stella said before she sees me on the other side of security.

“Wait why is Kelly here?” She looks at Stella with fear as I come around and give Stella a quick kiss on the lips.

“Surprise?” Stella’s unenthusiastic jazz hands are hysterical next to Brett’s murderous expression. “It’ll still be fun!”

“So I’m the third wheel.”

“Not quite…” Stella says as Brett collects her jewelry.

“This is a set-up.”

“You’re right Brett. It is. My idea this time.” I said letting my best devious smile out for all to see. 

“Seriously Severide?! How many times do I have to tell you two that Matt doesn’t see me that way!”

“When you’ve known him longer than I have. Then I might take your opinion into account.”

“Whose opinion on what?” Casey asked joining everyone, causing Brett to redden.

“Hey Captain! Opinion on who knows you best.” Stella answers. “I personally think it’s me, but these two don’t think so.”

“Yeah. Unlike you ladies, I know Casey is going to be dancing all over the place to Gaga once we get a few beers in him.”

“Don’t let Severide fool you. He loves Gaga more than all of us.” Casey grins and it grows wider when he looks at Brett. God he is a sap. Thankfully the pining looks tend to disappear when the feelings are out in the open. I mean love-sick eyes are not great, but certainly not as sappy. 

We move towards our gate and Brett stops me. Her humor seems to have gone away. “Severide you know him well, but this is the one thing you’re wrong about.” It is clear by her eyes she truly believes this.

“We’ll see Brett.” I challenge. “We’ll see.”

* * *

“Who is ready to do a few shots this weekend?” Stella asked the group. “Foster gave me her card so she could be here in spirit.” She explained while waving a credit card in front of Brett’s face. Foster was told the plan and wanted to make sure she was able to help.

“She’s not even here and I still have to keep up with her?”

“If she’s paying, we’re all going to!” I laugh. Plus it is the only way the plan will actually work. We order four rounds of shots for the four of us, know to the Molly’s crowd as “The Emily” special. Brett and Stella throw them back with ease, having done this with Emily too many times to count

After all of our shots are knocked back, Brett turns to me and narrows her eyes. “I think I see your master plan Kelly Severide. You just want to see me wild in Vegas. You should know by now Kelly. I didn’t let you see it then and I won’t let you see it now.”

“What do you mean see it then?” Casey picks up. Not shocking he did because it was something Brett said.

Brett goes to her default coloring around Casey, so I answer, “I asked her to go to Vegas with me when she started at 51. She broke my heart when she said no.” I mockingly put my hand over my heart and quiver my bottom lip. Stella chuckles beside me.

Brett rolls her eyes. “Yeah, so much so you got married. To someone who looked like me no less. I have to admit I was questioning your intentions when you returned.”

“Well you probably would be Mrs. Severide if you had come” I say purely to get her to stutter.

“Wh-a-wh-a-t?!” Mission accomplished. Also succeeded in getting Casey’s undivided attention too, based on his scowl.  
  


“Don’t worry Brett. Blondes aren’t really my type after that disaster. You’re still hot, but I gotta a thing for your friend here.” Smiling Stella kisses me full on as she sees no threat. She knew we had to get a little under Casey’s skin in more ways than one.

“Wait you did have a thing for me? I thought it was all in my head!” Brett replies.

Stella comes in for the rebound through a fake cough, “Like you always do.” Causing Brett to copy Casey’s scowl.

Knowing we needed to back off I made sure we set the agenda. “Tonight’s plan is for drinking and a little gambling. Stella thinks she can show me around the craps table. You two think you can entertain yourselves?”

“Of course. Can you manage to not get married?” Casey defends. Yeah may have upset him a little bit. He never knew a thing about that slice of history. In all fairness he was pretty focused on Dawson then.

We walked away slowly to overhear the conversation to see how it landed. “God I shouldn’t have let Stella drag me here.”

“Come on Sylvie. We can make this fun right?”

“Sure, with at least 10 more drinks.”

Picking up the card Stella left on the table. “Well Foster is paying…”

Two hours later we see them in the casino laughing their asses off. I don’t think I have ever seen my friend so drunk. Let me clarify that. I have never seen my friend so drunk after so few drinks. Seriously four shots and four beers in three hours and he is either passing out or falling asleep. Seriously Case? We aren’t forty yet! Brett’s not too far behind him drunk wise. Stella and I nod at each other. Step one complete. Time for step two.

* * *

So last night we forgot to mention to our friends that we only got two rooms. One for Stella and me and one for Brett and Casey. Adjoining of course so we could put my plan into action and have a front row seat for the show. When we brought them both back up to the rooms last night Stella took care of Brett, getting her in her pjs and slipping Brittany’s old ring on her finger. I helped Casey get my old ring on and then placed a legitimate looking fake marriage certificate on the bedside table.

We weren’t sure how we would know when they woke up, so Stella opened the adjoining door. Knowing both are early risers we made sure our alarms were set for the show. Good thing too. Otherwise I would have missed Brett’s gasp. Stella’s phone immediately started buzzing and we looked down to find a picture of Brett’s finger with Brittany’s old ring and an endless string of confused texts.

_-Whose ring is this?_

_-What the hell happened last night?_

_-Stella!_

_-Oh-My-God!?!?!?_

_-Please tell me I did not get married._

_-Shit there is a man in bed with me!_

_-I got married! What do I do now!_

_-How much did I have to drink last night?_

_-I mean who is he? How did I meet him?_

_-I mean he obviously takes care of himself based on his ass…_

_-But what does his face look like Stella!_

_-Drunk is the only way I would marry a complete stranger!_

_-STELLA WHAT HAPPENED!_

Stella looks at me and I know she needs to calm Brett down.

-Girl get dressed and we will go downstairs, get some coffee and food. Come to my door as soon as you’re ready and we will figure this out.

What felt like 10 seconds later Brett was banging on our door. It seems to have woken Casey up based on the grunting next door. Before Stella opens the door, she uses two fingers to point back-and-forth between our eyes. A sign I know to mean she expects me to fill her in later.

As Stella answers the door I can’t resist and have to ask “Hey Brett! Good morning? Have a fun night last night?”

Her face pales “Uh. I’m not too sure actually,” she says with fear present in her big blue eyes.

To help her out I say casually, “Don’t worry everything that happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.” As she lets out a breath, I can’t help but say, “Well except marriages.” As I shut the door. I can hear Brett sputtering from the closed door. Once I’m sure that they have gotten on the elevators at the end of the hall, I go and knock on the lovebird’s door.

“Casey. You up yet man?” The only response I get are a few grunts that sound like the dead. “Have too much to drink buddy?” Only sign I have that he heard me was his finger saluting me. “Seriously man, the girls are already at breakfast and I want to join them. Can I tell them you are alive?”

Casey grunts one more time then rumbles “I’m alive. Emily Foster is a pain in my ass and she wasn’t even here.” He says while rubbing his head.

“Yeah man, you got pretty wasted last night. Didn’t see you for a while though. Then I saw you with the missus.”

Casey’s body stiffens and his eyes open wide. Clearly awake now he questions, “What the hell are you talking about Severide?”

“All I know is I saw you enter this room with a ring on your finger, a piece of paper and a woman. Figured I would let you two enjoy a brief honeymoon before you freaked out this morning.”

Casey sat up and started “Sev seriously what the hell do yo—” Casey glanced at his finger and noticed the gold band. His eyes widened as far as humanly possible. “Severide what the hell happened last night?”

As I made my way to the end table, I began to drop the news “Well it looks like you married…” grabbing it off the table. I snickered. I couldn’t help it. “Shit. You married Brett! And you thought I would be the dumbass and get married in Vegas! Well again.”

“Severide seriously! What do you mean I married Brett?!” As he ripped the paper out of my hand.

“Well it looks like you finally made a move on the woman who you’ve been making moon eyes at for over the last year. Granted marriage is the biggest move you could have made…” I broke off as I heard Brett freaking out in the hallway.

“Stella seriously! How do we know this guy isn’t going to murder me! Hold on! Better question! Why the hell were you not there to stop me! I married a stranger and all you can do is shrug your shoulders at me!” I looked over at Casey’s confused face, shrug and then open the door to leave.

Stella and Brett are looking at me as I step into the hallway. “Met your hubby. He seems nice.” Then I keep walking to our room next door and Stella runs in after me. After jumping over furniture we press our ears to the adjoining door hoping our plan works.

We hear Brett slowly enter and then squeal “Matt!” Her breathing slows and she shakes her head before she continues. “Wait. Matt. We got married! I married you?”

Holding up the marriage certificate he confirms, “Apparently yes.” 

Brett started pacing back and forth. “Ok. We got married. God how did this happen? I can’t believe this happened? Do you remember anything? Were we that drunk? I mean seriously Matt, why would you marry me? I mean you would’ve had to be drunk to marry me...”

“No I wouldn’t. I mean I was last night but…”

But Brett was rolling now, not even hearing him. “…okay so what do we do now. I mean we just get it annulled right? Or do we get divorced? What did Severide do? How the hell did I finally say ‘I do’ and not remember a thing about it? I mean I wish I would have remembered it. I mean I never imagined being drunk at our wedding.”

I don’t think she heard her slip but Matt did. He is gazing at her with a big smile. “Never imagined that version either. I also imagined we would have had 51 there.”

Brett stops and looks at him fully. “Right! I mean they deserve to be there! And I mean I would’ve wanted Stella and Emily by my side. Not down the hall at the casino.” But then she starts pacing again. “I mean they would also love to rub my nose in it with their “I told you so’s.”

“Chief and Sev for me. Aw hell and I know you would have wanted your parents there. I mean the way you talk about them I would have asked their blessing. I’ve never done that before but I had hoped to do it for you. Do you think your parents will still like me? I mean I know your mom is traditional…”

Brett halted and dropped on the bed. “My mother! She always wanted me to get married in the family dress. I mean I guess we could do a small ceremony at home so I could still wear it.”

“I always imagined it would be a big ceremony. Fowlerton on one side but just as much CFD on both of ours.” Casey was still smiling at her. I think he was waiting, as were Stella and I, for her to realize he was right there with her.

“I mean that’s what I always wanted too. An actual day to celebrate the beginning of our family.” Brett seemed to have finished and then realize that Casey was next to her. Brett not having tracked his side of the conversation fully thought she needed to backtrack. “I mean you know with whoever I get engaged to... I mean I know you don’t think of me that way…and…I…mean…I…d—” And Casey silenced her with a kiss.

When they broke apart Casey said clearly “In my plans it was you Sylvie.”

“Really?” Brett said with her now patented blush. At Casey’s confirming nod she continued, “Good because I don’t plan on it being anyone but you Matt.”

They started to kiss a little too earnestly for me and Stella to still be eavesdropping. I took Stella’s lead as she began clapping and yelling for them to let them know they had an audience. Casey then came to the adjoining door and when he opened it, “You planned this.” He accused us knowingly. 

“Yup. Except you aren’t really married. I wouldn’t do that to either of you. Just had to make you think you were. So you would finally talk about your mutual feelings. And so you would make a move. I’ll take my wedding rings back now.”

They finally talked about themselves in the realm of a relationship. Only took 1800 miles, some plane peanuts, a blond singing about a bad romance and two fake wedding rings. About damn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! The response has been amazing and I am so happy people are getting chuckles from some of my previous chapters! 
> 
> So this one was really hard for me because it was a very elaborate idea, that didn’t feel like Sev would do. I just couldn’t get the Vegas idea out of my head. So I rolled with it and drew up some battle plans. Then added Severide’s twist to them. Could definitely be a longer story in some places, but it is what it is. Also please don’t hate me for the Gaga of it all. I couldn’t resist. I know truly awful human right here! 
> 
> Side note, I really do think the writers toyed with the idea of Severide and Brett briefly and I think it would be pretty natural when she first came in. I mean I love Matt but when I think rugged bad-boy I think Kelly. And when you run away from your hometown you already are living life on the edge…? Eh maybe not but I know there are plenty of shippers out there for them. Well used to be…
> 
> TELL ME WHO TO DO NEXT? I am out of ideas for everyone else, so just tell me who do I need to start rewatching episodes to watch to get inspired?


	6. The Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a problem comes along...in your fire house...who you gonna call? The Wives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At 1:30 a.m. I was tossing and turning in bed and I got a comment. For some reason my brain loves writing at 2 a.m. I am having a hard time doing the main characters because I feel their stories should be a lot more elaborate. Like Severide’s. But I am having a lot of fun doing other ‘minor’ characters. So CVA when I saw your comment, I immediately had an idea. You asked for Donna or Cindy but I couldn’t do just one. So why not both? And then I figured Trudy should get in on the action too. So as angelwings calls them, this chapter is the POVs of The Wives.

The annual CFD picnic is one of the best things of our summers. We get to all be together with our husbands’ side of the family. We married into this crazy crew but they are the best in-laws around.

* * *

I’ve been married to Christopher for over 25 years, almost 30. I have seen these picnics as both a newly married couple and now the old married one. I've gotten to see my kids grow up in the pictures we take each year. One year I even got to see my husband’s dream of being a lieutenant come true. I’ve gotten to see the younger couples start to have their marriage story like Joe and Chloe. I have also seen heartbreak like Gabby and Matt.

One thing I haven’t seen for a while are kids besides my own at these shindigs. Yes, Wallace’s son is six, and close in age with my Kenny. But it is time for a new firehouse baby. Or better yet, babies. When the Darden boys moved to Florida, my kids lost some good friends. I wish that they would have stayed but I understand why they didn’t. I wish my kids would have had someone to play with besides themselves.

I know in a few months when Joe and Chloe have their son, he deserves to have some playmates soon. I don’t think Severide is ready for a kid. He would definitely be a good father, but I think he needs some time to adjust to the idea. Poor thing really did go through the ringer with Benny. I mean Stella helps him work through his doubts, but he needs a little more time. At least a year or two.

There is another almost couple that both want a family and are more than ready for it. Based on the looks they give each other it is apparent they want that family together. Sylvie and Matt are meant for each other. Two of the most selfless people I have ever known. Matt deserves that after all his heartache. Sylvie has known some too. When she came over to visit with Stella, she always made sure to stop by and see the kids for a little while. She is meant to be a mother, like Matt is a father.

If they allowed themselves to admit their feelings, I think they would be married within the year and have a honeymoon baby. I think me and the girls need to help move this love story along.

* * *

If Wallace could create a national holiday it would be the day of the CFD picnic. He has made that firehouse a family and that is the day he can relax with them and their families. It truly is a beautiful event and I love how I get to see the young men and women who my husband thinks of as his children. It is nice to see them relaxing after the hard, dangerous work they do. In the last six years though, the picnic doesn’t have as many families. There are some couples that are serious, but they haven’t started their families yet. One in particular single man, is ready for a family.

My husband is almost ready to hand over the reins to Matt. Something that I’ve learned as a battalion chief’s wife is that they carry the weight of their firehouse on their shoulders. While Wallace protects me and our son, I am there to protect him. Protect him from himself when he gets in his head. Wallace is the strongest man I know, but he has a hard time when the world attempts to stop him from doing the right thing for his house. He takes it to heart. He only wants to support and protect his other family.

Matt will do the same. But when Matt takes over, I know Wallace is worried about him going it alone. He has done that and knows the struggle. Matt needs a strong loving woman to care for him and protect his heart too. A woman like Sylvie. Wallace knows he loves her and at last year’s picnic when she was gone, I have never seen him so sad. Not even when Gabby left. I know the house was also grieving for Otis, but there was something more there. When Wallace confirmed that Sylvie’s return brought life back to Matt, I knew that his guess was correct. Wallace thinks it isn’t one sided either. If they both want this how can we make it happen? I think of Matt as a son too. This mom needs to knock some sense into her son.

* * *

Randall loves his coworkers. Just like the 21st is a family, so is 51. The annual picnic is a chance for me to see his family in action. A time for me to figure out the dynamics of the house and help Randall with some insight. Over a year ago my detective mind noticed something at the precinct. Casey had moony eyes for Brett. She was helping a little boy who had shown up at the firehouse reconnect with his family. He didn’t just have moony eyes, but also a smile filled with adoration. A look I never saw with Dawson. It reminded me of Halstead and Upton.

When I pointed it out to Randall he started to watch too. He said they did a little dance with each other before Brett stupidly said yes to a stupid proposal with a stupid idiot who dumped her for a stupid reason. At least Brett was smart and ended it. When she came back Randall said the dance resumed. After a couple of months, the whole house agreed with my theory. Randall said Casey seems happy. More than he has ever seen him after 10 years he’s known him. But just like Halstead, Casey needs to man the hell up. I feel like Halstead knows what I am trying to do with him and Upton. I need a little practice first. Casey seems like the easier target, so time to see if I can still work an angle. Like any undercover mission I’ll need some help. Thankfully I have the perfect ladies for the job.

* * *

As Trudy, Donna and Cindy sat at the married couples table, they each began to figure out how to bring up their ideas up. Their husbands were busy telling war stories, so they had privacy to figure out how they could get the others to join them before they brought their husbands in.

“You know, these picnics are a lot smaller than they were 10 years ago.” Cindy pondered while thinking of the changes in the house. “It would be nice to have some firehouse babies again.” Knowing that Stella and Kelly weren’t quite ready, she prayed that the next wedding would feature two blue-eyed blond-haired people. And the next baby after the soon to be presented baby Cruz, would have the same features.

“Wallace actually said something about that the other day too. He thinks that there might be a new family starting soon. Or at least he hopes.” Donna said to the others, knowing she needed to see if they thought what she thought. 

“Are we talking about Severide and Kidd? Or Brett and Casey?” Trudy bluntly questioned, not really wanting to drag this out too long. She just wanted to see if she could get them together so she could work on Upstead.

“Wait are Brett and Casey finally together?” Cindy said with excitement. She was so happy to know that they finally figured it out.

“Not yet. My plan is to get them together by next week.” Trudy stated with an evil grin. “Wanna help?”

“Count me in! I’ve been praying for those two to finally see what I’ve seen for the last year!” Cindy gushed.

Donna agreed whole-heartedly. “I’m in. Those two have had it rough these last few years. They deserve happiness. It’s obvious they can find that in each other. So Trudy, what’s the plan?” They all looked over at the future couple, noticing that they were already close to being an item.

“Simple. Blind date for Brett + make Casey jealous + set Casey up + make them each other’s blind date.”

* * *

I had my game face on as I walked into the common room. Finding Randall in his spot I gave him a quick kiss and a wink. I made sure to come at breakfast, since Randall says that’s usually when the whole house is in the common room. I found my targets sitting next to each other talking.

“Brett! I’ve found you a man,” I said with no preamble needed. Everyone in the room turned to see Casey and Brett’s reaction.

Immediately Brett began choking while Casey’s jaw dropped agape. “W-What?” Brett stuttered when she finally finished coughing.

“I know you like a man in uniform and I have one you need to meet. He’s perfect for you.”

“Trudy I’m not really looking to date right now.” Brett replied anxiously while side-eyeing Casey.

“You aren’t getting any younger. Time to find someone.” Maybe I was a little blunt but Brett wasn’t one to be confrontational. “What day works best for you. He’s off Friday and Saturday.”

Dumbfounded Brett stammered, “So tomorrow or the next day?”

“Yes, because tomorrow is Friday and the next day is Saturday.” I huffed getting a little tired of her shock and reluctance. Meanwhile Casey was right where I wanted him. Lock-jawed and eyes full of conflict. Not too worried as in a few days he will be singing my praises.

“You should go Brett. When was the last time you went on a date?” Kidd said, aiding my mission.

“At least go on one date Brett. Trudy won’t stop until you do.” Randall established what Brett should know by now.

“Randall’s right. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Brett, obviously getting annoyed and wanting to drop the conversation relented, “Fine. Let’s get it over with and do it tomorrow night.”

“I’ll send you the time and place once he decides.”

As I left the firehouse, I texted Donna and Cindy. _Phase one accomplished. Proceed to phase two._

* * *

I had to let Wallace know what the plan was, as he needed to invite Matt so he would feel obligated to come. As I entered the firehouse that afternoon, I had Wallace let me know before he called Matt to his office. I knocked on the door and got smiles from both of them.

“Wallace” I kissed him quickly and then turned to give Matt a hug.

“Donna it’s nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too Matt. It’s been too long since you’ve come over to the house. Terrance misses you.” I emphasized.

Matt looked a little guilty and nodded his head. “I should stop by. It has been too long.”

Wallace then did his part. “You know what, we’re having dinner tomorrow night at Herman’s. I am sure Cindy wouldn’t mind if you joined us. What do you say?”

“Can do Chief.”

The next night as Trudy postponed the blind date for Brett to the next day, I texted Cindy and Trudy. _Phase two is complete. Phase three is a go._

* * *

When Matt arrived, I made sure all the kids greeted him. He really is great with kids and my kids think Uncle Matt is amazing. He really will be a great father. If only he would allow himself to be with Sylvie.

“Matt it is so good to see you!” I said while enveloping him in my arms. Pulling back I added “But you are too skinny. Do we need to get someone to make sure you are getting good home-cooked meals?”

Matt chuckled and made me blush “Well if you’re offering, I accept!”

As we sat down to dinner, the kids could not stop letting Matt know about their day. Matt kept right with them and showed his genuine interest in everything they were saying. How many times can I think that he would be an amazing dad! So why not say it out loud?

“Matt, we need to get you settled. I just keep thinking you would be the best dad. Please let me set you up with someone. I ran into an old friend at the hospital the other day and she is just the loveliest woman! I think you would hit it off.”

Matt looked doubtful, but Christopher knew to expect that and aided me, “Casey it is time for you to get back out there. You deserve to have be happy.”

“She does too and I think you could find happiness in each other.” I push.

Donna nodded her head in encouragement. “You deserve a chance to have a family Matt.”

Wallace motivated, “To get your dream, you are going to have to make an effort to get there.”

Annabelle then ran over from the kids table and asked if she could join the adult’s table. When I said yes, she hopped up on Matt’s lap. Matt looked wistfully at her. “Okay. Let me know when.”

After Matt left, we let Trudy know, _Phase three complete. See you tomorrow night._

* * *

After Sylvie was told that her date had to be postponed both expected their blind date to be this evening. Trudy made a reservation at a restaurant that she had helped in the past. She explained the situation and they were happy to help. They sat us at a corner booth in the back and made sure that Matt and Sylvie’s table had a blind spot to our booth. Trudy went all out and had the pepper shaker fitted with a mic so we could listen in and the salt had a camera. We deserved it after all of our hard work. Matt was told that the reservation was under Herman and Sylvie told hers was under Platt.

Matt arrived first and was led to the table. He appeared to be anxious, but also agitated like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. His brow had his signature line and his leg was shaking. All movement stopped as Sylvie was led to the table. “Sylvie?”

Sylvie halted “Matt?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm here for my blind date Trudy set up. What are you doing here?”

“Cindy was setting me up with her friend.”

Sylvie turned to the hostess, “I think there has been a mistake. I was supposed to go to the table for Platt.”

The hostess could barely contain her smile, as she knew what was happening. “Yes, table for Platt-Robbins-Herman.”

The camera caught a nice view of both of their mouths dropping. Matt spoke first after an awkward silence. “So we were set-up. Cindy told me that she saw a friend of hers at the hospital the other day.”

“Yeah I ran into her. Trudy said mine wore a uniform.” Sylvie chuckled. “I guess neither of them lied.”

Matt smiled. “No, they didn’t.”

“I don’t get it. Why did they set this up?” Sylvie said fiddling with her watch band, avoiding Matt’s gaze. “I mean Trudy said my date was perfect for me.”

“Cindy said that my date and I deserve to be happy.”

Sylvie’s head snapped up. “Do you remember what you told me once? You told me once your money was on me finding exactly what I want. Because that’s what I deserve?”

“I meant every word Sylvie. I hope you whatever it is you are looking for.”

“Matt. I…Well I know what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you Matt.”

“Sylvie, I want you too.”

* * *

_2 Years Later_

The annual CFD picnic is one of the best things of our summers. But this year we all smile as we welcome the newest member of the 51 family to their first picnic. The beautiful blue-eyed blond-haired princess. Brought to you this summer by ‘The Wives.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun with this! I am so thankful to all of you for reading and commenting! I am astounded by the support.


	7. Capp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capp’s simple POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! Time for a short chapter as I needed to write today but I also need sleep more. Without further ado, here is Capp’s point of view!

I like Captain Casey. He seems to know his stuff. Severide respects him and that’s definitely hard to earn from that man. Not sure what Casey did in a past life to get all the shit he’s getting now. But he’s a solid dude.

Brett’s pretty badass. Incredible really. The way she knows about motors and welding makes me wish she was my type. She has had it shitty recently too. Brett doesn’t deserve it.

They seem to be good friends now. But the house thinks there is something going on there. Some are even calling it a “slow burn romance.” I’m not really a fan of slow things. Slow burns are boring. They usually put themselves out. It would be simpler if someone just let them know what’s what to save our energy.

* * *

Shift’s done and I see Brett and Casey walking down the apron together. I overheard Severide complaining that he knows Casey has a thing for Brett. And because of Stella he knows Brett has a thing for Casey. Severide’s fed up with Casey moving so slow and having to hear about it from Kidd and Foster is annoying. Capp to the rescue!

“Hey Brett! _Cap-tain!_ ”

“Yes, _Capp_ I already approved your furlough for 4th of July weekend.”

Delighted as ever I reply, “Aw sweet! Thanks _Cap-tain!_ But actually I wanted to let you both know something. _”_

“Is your mom having another garage sale?” Sylvie inquired. She knows my challenges in life well.

“No she’s worried about the possibility of snow. Thinks we waited too long. No I wanted to tell you two something the whole house already knows. Brett we know you have feelings for Casey and he has feelings for you. I’m tired of hearing Severide and Foster and Kidd complaining about how dumb you two are. They are trying to come up with a plan to get you together. Can you save us all the trouble and just talk about it already? So we can all move on with our days?”

I think my mom would call the look on their face flabbergasted. As I wave goodbye, Severide catches up to me. He must have heard the exchange because he looked at me and said, “I guess that’s one way to do it. Subtlety.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was incredibly short, but I feel like he doesn’t really beat around the bush and wouldn’t spend over 5 minutes a day noticing these two. Tony had an elaborate plan because he was observant. Capp didn’t need a plan. He just said what he knew and thought. I’m not trying to bash him I just think he is a simple guy who wouldn’t make a big deal about it. The season finale made us see a lot more depth to him. But when it comes to matchmaking, like his job, he would just get it done no preamble. Hence the shortness of this chapter. 
> 
> But don’t worry. I’m not trying to be mean. There will be another chapter tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading! Comments put a much-needed smile on my face which is needed in my life right now as work truly sucks.


	8. The Candidates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Gallo and Ritter play matchmaker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! Time for the New Kids in the House. Definitely a difference in generation between the Dynamic Duo and Casey. And we all love Sylvie’s trusting nature. So this means that all The Candidates have to do is use these things to their advantage! 😉

Being a candidate at 51 is different than anywhere else in Chicago: Guaranteed. They welcomed me with open arms and reminded me why I wanted to be a firefighter in the first place. They care about people, even after the call. We care about each other. Between teaching me to be a better firefighter and how to trash talk, they have shown me nothing but respect and encouragement. It’s the best house in the city and has some of the best people in the world.

Emily has become one of my best friends in this house. And so have Sylvie and Stella. Because of that I know all about Sylvie’s crush on the Captain. No one had to tell me, because it’s kinda obvious. Between the looks they give each other at fire scenes, and Sylvie’s reluctance to date, it doesn’t take a genius. Also, Emily and Stella’s prodding isn’t even a little subtle. The rest of the house seems to know too. I want them both to be happy, they’re good people. Her relationship with the Chaplin wasn’t going to last from my viewpoint. I think I might have messed up the Captain asking Sylvie out right before that too. Well I guess it was really Herman’s fault but I still feel bad about it. I’m a romantic at heart. I’ve had this idea on how to make them talk about changing their relationship status, but I need some help…

* * *

I’m the luckiest punk in Chicago. I get to learn from the best firefighters in the city. I also have the best Captain in the city. He took a chance on me and I have no idea why. I’m lucky to have found a family at 51. I know my parents and sister would’ve loved them and would be happy for me.

The Captain is someone I aspire to be but I keep thinking back to that call that led to DCFS. He said something about a son. You can tell he wants a family and everyone knows who he should have one with. Brett is the best and deserves happiness because she brings it to everyone she meets. I thought they were together when I first started, but apparently that was the day she returned from breaking off some engagement. Explained why the Captain only seems to have a smile on his face when he talks or was talking to her. He definitely has a thing for her.

The Captain needs some insight into her feelings though, because he isn’t picking up what she is definitely putting down. It’s kinda funny. I guess truckies and paramedics belong together. Ritter keeps trying to get me to help him, so maybe I should.

* * *

Gallo is already whipping the batter for pancakes when Ritter makes his way into the kitchen before shift. With nothing but fortitude Gallo states, “Okay I’m in. Let’s get the Captain and Brett together.”

With confusion at Gallo’s new sense of determination, Ritter asks “Okay. What changed?”

“Neither of them seems to be making any progress and I need a distraction from Violet.” Gallo answered while shrugging his shoulders, “Plus like you said they’d be good together.”

Ritter responds readily, “Okay after breakfast I’ll start on his Instagram. You start on his Facebook?”

“Done.” Gallo beams and nods enthusiastically

“Perfect and I’ll let the girls know next time I’m at Molly’s.”

* * *

At Molly’s the night before shift, I wait until Sylvie goes to the restroom and corner Stella and Emily. “Okay ladies. Gallo and I are going to get Brettsey together once and for all. We need you to help us out with a couple of things though.” I say hoping for easy acceptance and assistance.

“Ritter! My hero!” Stella exclaims in more of an ‘outdoor voice,’ turning a few heads, including Severide and the Captain’s. “What do ya need?”

“Sssh...” Emily says whisper shouting with a punch to Stella’s shoulder. “Don’t let everyone know!”

“Okay before Sylvie gets back. Our plan is a go for tomorrow. Emily I know it’s your last day, but would you be okay with this? We can wait a week or so but it will just get more complicated…”

“If I can see them together by the end of shift, then it will make it the best last day anyone has ever had,” she says with the exasperation of someone who has been waiting for far too long. Looking towards the hallway she curses, “Quick tell us the plan, she’s coming back. Though she will probably stop by…and yup she stopped to talk to Matt. Typical. You have approximately five more minutes.”

“Stella in the morning briefing I need you to steal her phone and get it to Gallo. Do either of you know the password?” And they both nodded their heads.

“Emily you need to figure out how to get Sylvie to the Captain’s quarters. I’ll then let the rest of the house know the plan when they all sit down to breakfast. Cap’s Facebook and Instagram will go live once we tell them. Stella can you tell the chief?”

“Wait Facebook? Instagram? You do know the Captain hates social media.”

Ask anyone. I don’t want to hurt people’s feelings and I hope people think I’m a hero not a villain. But for the first time in my life I feel the pull of an evil smile, “Which is why he won’t ever see it coming.”

* * *

“Okay listen up everyone!” Ritter says while everyone begins to eat.

“What! Are you going to tell us you made the pancakes today?” Herman mocks, “Don’t worry we already noticed.”

“Ha-ha lieutenant. No Ritter and I wanted to let you in on an operation we’re conducting this morning.” I say with my signature full-teeth smile.

“Intrigued. Ritter continue.” Mouch chuckles from his spot.

“Okay. So we are **_finally_** getting Brettsey together.” All the _hmph_ older _hmph hmph_ gentlemen in the room have blank looks on their face.

“What is a Brettsey?” Mouch asks.

“Keep up Mouch. It’s the combining of Brett and Casey’s name. You know like Stellaride for Severide and Kidd.” Cruz says with a huff.

“That’s a thing?” Severide chuckles. Turning to us, “Boys how do you think you’re going to pull this off?”

“We created social media accounts for the Captain.” I smile and continue, “We added mostly all our pictures of him and Brett. We also stole Brett’s phone so she won’t know.”

“By now everyone knows of their imminent relationship. Even people from other houses, Med and the 21st. So most everyone on Brett’s friend list. Once his Facebook and Instagram go live, we will make their ‘relationship official.’” Ritter says with air quotes.

I continue “This way everyone can comment with their ‘finally’ or ‘about times.’ Everyone here needs to also do that. And make sure anyone in your lives who knows them also comments. Let them know not to say anything for at least a day though. Severide we need your help contacting Matt’s sister and niece so they can add him and do it too.”

Severide smiles with his head down, “Already texting them.”

Ritter concludes, “We’re going to give Brett her phone back tomorrow after shift so she sees all the notifications. We haven’t decided how to let the Captain know of all the support but between his family and friends we know he will find out. Or more likely Brett will feel she needs to tell him. So either way win-win.”

The more they explained, the wider everyone’s smiles got.

“No worries boys. We got this.” Herman laughed.

* * *

“Shit. If we mess up again her phone is going to lock us out for hours.” Gallo looks at the girls with wide scared eyes.

“Damn, she must have changed it recently.” Stella thinks out loud while rubbing her chin. “I kept threatening to text the realtor so that makes sense.” 

Emily takes the phone already typing, “I have a guess as to what she might have changed it to...” Once she unlocks it, she smiles looking at Stella. “I’m in! FYI it’s now 6-2-8-8.”

“So now all we have to do is accept the change in relationship and friend request from the Captain.” Ritter nods. 

Gallo then looks at Ritter pondering, “What do we do now?”

“Comment, keep sending and accepting friend requests for the Captain and run interference if anyone tries to say something. And once they are together sometime after shift, we let them know who is responsible for getting them together.” Ritter smirks.

* * *

So far everyone has done their part and the responses are pouring into Sylvie’s phone. They’re up to 335 likes on Facebook, 174 on Instagram and over 80 messages of congratulations between the two apps. And it’s only dinner. We’ve had to decline five calls from her mother. There are sooo many text messages, including one from that bitch Hope. Stella had a fun time responding to that text though. Didn’t really sound like Sylvie, but it definitely got the ‘no longer friends’ point across.

“They’re gonna have to talk when they see this for sure.” Stella confirmed. “I mean not even a full day and almost all of Sylvie’s CFD friends liked the relationship. Wait, even the Chaplin hit like!” Everyone in the common room started laughing loudly. “Ritter I could kiss you!” Exclaimed Stella and does just that.

“Hey everyone! Wait why is everyone so happy? And Stella why are you kissing Ritter?” Sylvie questioned as her and Emily returned after 61’s call. She silenced the whole room as everyone tried to appear calm and collected. Ritter fumbled and almost dropped Sylvie’s phone attempting to get it into his pocket undetected.

“Oh nothing. I just…I just…” Stella looked around trying to figure out what to say. She was not able to finish though as a somewhat familiar angry looking woman stormed into the firehouse.

“What the hell? My husband?!?!” Shit. Not her. Not who we wanted to out the secret.

“Gab-Gabby? What are you talking about?” Sylvie asked with wide scared eyes. She started playing with her watch band and you could tell she felt guilty over her attraction to Matt. She knew that was why Gabby had to be so mad. But what she didn’t understand was how Gabby knew about them. Our bad Sylvie. Our bad.

“Hey Kiddo. Two visits in a year? Finally heard me when I said you should visit more often huh!” Herman said awkwardly, shuffling to get in front of Sylvie. Trying to diffuse the tension. Everyone knew that was pointless as Gabby would never let this lie.

“Well I was actually on a lay-over to New York. On my way to another donor ball for the relief effort. **_BUT_** when I saw that **_MY HUSBAND_** and **_MY BEST-FRIEND_** are now together, I felt like I needed to stop by.” She turned her eyes on Sylvie ready to bull-doze through Herman.

Thankfully ‘the Shepard’ was around and ready to kick-ass, “I’m sorry Gabby but you seem to have missed a few exes in that statement. Want to try again? Oh and if you didn’t remember, which let’s be honest you are so selfish you probably don’t, I’m Emily. Sylvie’s **_actual_** best friend and partner. So. Step. Back.” Emily threatened and Stella couldn’t help but slap her hand in solidarity as they stood on the defense in front of their girl. Those three girls are serious #friendshipgoals.

Sylvie still in the dark about what is truly going on, and being her unbelievably sweet self tries to get an answer once again. “Seriously Gabby I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sylvie begins as Matt starts to turn the corner after hearing all the yelling. “What do you mean Matt and me?”  
  


“Oh look who shows _his_ face. Hi Matt. I’m so surprised you got both Instagram and Facebook in the same day. And boy aren’t you popular! Did she help you with this?” Moving her glare from Matt back to Sylvie.

“Gabby what are you doing here? Why are you so pissed at Sylvie?” Matt says with a protective quality that seems to relax Sylvie’s shoulders. He walks over to stand behind her and puts his hand on the small of her back to offer support. “And you know I don’t have Facebook or that other thing.”

“Like you don’t know why I’m so pissed. I will say husband, you really hammered in the important updates in your life. Like the fact that you are now in a relationship with my best friend!”

“Again, does this girl not know she is leaving out the exes part?”

“Emily’s right,” Matt growled. “You are forgetting two exes. One is the fact that I am, and will always be, your **_ex_** - _husband_. The way you left and barely speak to Sylvie now, **_ex_** _-best friend_ sounds more accurate.”

“Just fess up you two. Stop trying to hide the fact that you are together now! I mean you declared it to the world!” She shoves her phone in their faces motioning for them to look but then pulls it back before they can even look. Looking at both of them with steel in her eyes. “I mean how could you get together? It’s a betrayal. Matt I should have expected this from you.” She then stalks towards Sylvie to stand over her and goes in for the kill. “But Sylvie I can’t believe you. It’s like you never cared for me at all. Only a heartless bitch would do something like this.”

Matt moves to stand in front of Sylvie and thunders, “Gabby. Back. Up. Don’t you _ever_ call her that again.”

Now that Matt got Gabby to at least back up and shut up, Stella tries to explain why she is so wrong. “Wo-wo-whoa. This girl has been struggling with her feelings for over a year because she was worried about offending you. Don’t you dare say she didn’t care about you. I mean hell this girl loves the damn man and one of her two reasons for _still_ not telling him is you!” Stella affirms. Matt looks at Stella bewildered and then at Sylvie who doesn’t meet his eyes, her head down since the bitch comment.

“And Gabby, Matt can move on with anyone he wants after you so carelessly threw him away. You sent him divorce papers _in the mail_ making him not yours anymore.” Severide said, picking up where Stella left off. “He’s actually smiling again and I’ve never seen him this happy. They aren’t even together yet and he smiles. He loves her too. And: He. Can.!” Sylvie then looks at Severide in a daze biting her smile back and then turns to Matt. For a moment their eyes meet, but then they’re interrupted.

“God, everyone stop lying! It’s right here on Sylvie’s relationship status. And all these pictures outside of work show they are a couple. I mean there are too many and they are both too smiley not to be.”

“Actually it’s a game. Whoever gets the photo of them smiling the biggest before they actually start dating is the winner.” Mouch supplies unhelpfully and turns to the two in question. “I’m winning just FYI.”

“Ritter and Gallo can you just explain what you did?” Herman begs.

Gabby, Sylvie and The Captain look at the two of us. “Um well we had this idea to get—” pointing between Matt and Sylvie “—you two together.” Ritter says a little nervous then elbows Gallo to continue.

Gallo takes over with a slightly higher voice than normal, “Um Captain we made a fake Facebook and Instagram for you with all the pictures we got during the game and a few others…like the wedding photos…” then Gallo passes the baton back to Ritter.

“—And then Brett we changed your relationship status saying you were together. By the way you have quite a few unread texts and missed calls…your mom and someone named Olivia have been blowing up your phone all day.” Ritter smiles sheepishly, pulling her phone out of his pocket and handing it back to her.

“Yeah and everyone is excited for you! I mean they don’t know it’s not true but still no one seemed surprised. A lot of people commented, and so far there are 23 ‘finallies’ and 31 ‘it’s about times.’

Stella added chuckling. “Yeah my personal favorite Captain is Voight saying ‘good job getting your head out of your ass.’”

Matt looks speechless and Sylvie sputters, “But why…what did…why did you two do this? I mean…how did you…where did you even get the idea that we might think of each other like that.”

“Um girl, not sure if you heard Kelly and Stella’s speeches defending yours and Matt’s honor, but everyone knows it isn’t as one-sided as you think. Hell, Dr. Charles was the one who came up with the picture game. We have the 21st and Med in on this too.”

“But…but…I mean…what?”

“Oh so _everyone_ is rooting against me. _Everyone_ wants my exes back together!” Gabby sneered reminding everyone of her unwelcome presence.

“Look at that! Finally got the noun descriptors right this time. She can learn.” Emily said mockingly. But then turning to Sylvie looked at her as sincerely as possible. “Partner your friends and family want you to be happy. Look at your phone and you can clearly see it. Most of them know both of you and agree that you are perfect for one another. Remember what I told you? When you love someone, the rules go out the window. One of your biggest fears to admit your feelings is right over there.” Emily nods towards Gabby and then smiles her evil sister smile. “Go show her why her opinion does **_not_** matter.”

Stella puts her hand on Sylvie’s shoulder nodding at her. Sylvie straightens herself, and gathering her strength from Emily and Stella, turns towards Gabby. “Gabby I’m sorry you found out about my feelings this way, but…um…” She looks at Matt so she says it to him. Breathing deeply she finishes “It’s true. I love him.” She doesn’t allow herself to see the happiness in Matt’s eyes, immediately turning away from him, afraid of what she might see.

Turning back to Gabby, she walks right up to her, “I am done feeling guilty because your reaction shows that you never would have accepted it. You may think it is heartless of me to say so, but you are the one acting like a bitch. I wouldn’t have blindsided you if this would’ve ever happened. I’m sorry about that. But I’m not sorry I fell in love with the most incredible man I’ve ever known. And you know the only reason I know that is because you left us. So really I only have two things left to say to you. First, thank you for leaving because it allowed me to see the kind of man Matt really is. And second, and most importantly, good-bye.”

Sylvie then turned her back on Gabby’s shocked face and fell into the arms of her friends as the common room began clapping for Sylvie’s bad-ass self finally going after what she wanted. Sylvie didn’t even see Matt coming as he turned her around and kissed her with all the passion her speech deserved. Then the room erupted into a louder applause complete with Severide egging Matt on to take it to his quarters.

Gabby then looked to the clapping and smiling faces of Herman and Mouch as if they betrayed her too. Herman replied to the look on her face and reluctantly said, “Kid those two didn’t do this to hurt you. They wouldn’t do that and you know that. If I hadn’t seen them falling in love slowly and truly, I never would’ve been able to accept it either. You and Matt had a great go, but you weren’t meant to be together for always. The last few years have shown that on your end too.”

Gabby didn’t say anything as she stormed out. Everything started to calm down in the common room but smiles were still on everyone’s faces. As Matt pulled back and gazed in Sylvie’s bright eyes, he said without even looking over his shoulder, “I guess you win Mouch.”

Matt then took Sylvie by the hand and headed towards his quarters so they could talk. But Emily had to add before they walked too far, “Girl I know he technically jumped you first but to make my last shift worth it, will you finally jump him once you get back there?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serioulsy thank you everyone for reading! I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think! Also if you figured out what 6-2-8-8 stands for I hope I made you chuckle! 😊
> 
> And surprise! The only plausible villain, in the known OneChicago universe, for Brettsey came back! Sorry for not being Dawson friendly but the more I watch old episodes the more I start to dislike her for Matt. Also the friendship of Emily, Stella and Sylvie is one of the best female friendships I've ever seen. To me Gabby deserved neither of the deep relationships she had with these two and it isn't surprising she gave them up. 
> 
> Alright time for a ladies POV. So with your comment please let me know who you want to see next: Foster or Kidd?


	9. Kidd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella Kidd is tired of this sh*t. She wants them to just tell each other what they want. With a little help, here's how she forces them to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a novel in comparison to the others. Make sure to comment and let me know if you can hear Stella's voice when reading!

You know when you’re a kid and you dream of finally being an adult. That dream where you have the perfect job, perfect man, and perfect friends? Yeah that’s the life I’m living right now. Kick-ass job that I am the best at. A job within my job where I get to teach girls how they can be kick-ass and do anything they put their mind to. A man I love who told me he is going to do everything he can to be the man I deserve. And two of the best friends a girl could ask for. I think I’m doing pretty well.

While being a firefighter and being with Kelly are awesome, the upkeep takes a certain level of strength and determination at times (true with any man, am I right ladies?). My girls give me strength I never had with friends in my past. They talk with me to help me better myself in both my relationship and my job. They give me the strength to keep my cool in both areas of my life. One friend just went off to finish reaching for her dream. The other one isn’t doing so hot right now.

Sylvie Brett is the strongest woman I know. Hands down. All you other ladies can go home. The last couple of years we’ve gotten so close and I’m proud to have someone like her in my corner. And I am always going to be in hers. But right now, she’s had hit after hit coming to take her down. Between Gabby, Antonio, Otis, the Chaplin, Julie and now Amelia, she keeps losing things she loves. It’s not right because that girl loves more fiercely and fully than anyone I know. She deserves love right back.

For a while she was in denial about some feelings. Took getting out of town and seeing what she had left in Chicago for her to admit them to herself. Sylvie finally figured those feelings out. Once she was ready for another shot, someone came back out of the blue to smack her one more time while she was still half-way down. Gabby’s return stopped the momentum completely. She seemed resigned to the idea that who she wants shouldn’t be hers to want.

She started to pick herself back up but then a few other hits came, but someone else came into her corner. She had a defender and partner come to her side of the ring. And no not Antonio who brags about his boxing ability. He actually turned tail and ran away from one of the best things in his life. Fighter my ass. Better yet this partner was also her one true want. Matt didn’t come to take over her fight, because he knows she can handle it. He came in to soften the blows and help her up when she fell down.

Problem is she won’t tell him. Problem is he feels the same way. Problem is he won’t tell her. They don’t want to lose each other. And they’re clueless to these truths. Problem is she’s tired of dodging the hits and knows losing him would be the knockout.

* * *

Molly’s is cooking tonight. I haven’t seen it this hot for a while. I take a quick break while Herman and Ritter man the bar. Tossing my towel over my shoulder I make my way over to my bestie, the new paramedic Mackey and Violet, the paramedic over at 20.

“Hey ladies! Looking hot tonight! Any takers yet?”

“Well Sylvie had Captain America over there flirting up a storm,” Mackey sighed. Only having worked a couple shifts, she seems to not completely understand her PIC.

“But for some reason she turned him down,” Violet said with a knowing eye roll, her sass rolling around in front of us. 

Sylvie shrugs, “I’m just not looking to get back out there just yet…” Oh girl.

“Well it’s time. Where is he and what’s his name. I’ll go give him your number.”

“No Stella, I’m not ready!”

“But girl—"

Uncharacteristically yelling “Stella no!....”

* * *

“I’m done!” Slamming the loft door behind me. “Kelly that’s it. I’m done!” Kelly seems amused at the dilemma we face as besties to these two idiots. He thinks it’s just going to work out and we have to be patient.

Man knows exactly why I’m done. “Brett said no again?” Kelly chuckles. Matt’s interest increases and he looks up to find out about what the girl he loves did to piss me off.

Setting my stuff down I make my way over to the couch using my hands as dramatically as I can to shake out the frustration. “Of course she said no! I mean you and I both knew she was going to say no. But oh Kelly, she didn’t just say no. Oh no my girl didn’t just say no. She actually yelled it.” I huff.

“Brett said no to what?” Matt asked. Really, I know it isn’t nice to stereotype people but him and Brett really do make that one about blonds hard to dispute.

“To a date! Or me trying to get her to go on a date!” Needing to burn off some energy I start pacing around the coffee table in front of the two men and my Blackhawks. Feeling the need to imitate her I bring by Brett voice out to play, “‘ _Stella no! No more! You know I’m dealing with these unwanted feelings. Just let me figure out how to get rid of them first. I know what I want. Surely there’s someone else that wants the same things I want and wants me. But I’m not ready to find them until I get over these damn feelings that won’t go away. So until I tell you I’m ready please stop_!’ I mean we all know she’s wasting her time. If I hear her talk about ‘ _not being ready_ ’ one more time I’m going to throttle her. Seriously can’t that girl just take what she wants?!?!”

“What does she want?” Matt asks and seems genuinely oblivious to the fact that it’s him.

Throwing my arms out, “Maybe you should ask her that!” I look down to see two guys starting at me. One is grinning at me while drinking his beer and crunching on his chip.

The other appears to be concerned for our friend. He’s also protective of her, so he reminds me, “Stella she’s lost a lot recently. She definitely needs some time to figure things out first.”

“But she was doing this before Julie. I mean she told Julie’s ultra-fine realtor Nicholas that she _‘wasn’t ready to get social yet’_ that she needed to _‘figure some stuff out first’_ which was eight months ago. And just tonight she told this Mark guy, also ultra-fine by the way, that she just needs to ‘ _get over someone_.’ But there’s only one way to get over someone. You get under someone else! Right?!?!....Right?!?!....” Turning to my boyfriend I see his blank face. Really Kelly, I thought you were better than this, “Boys the answer is ‘right Stella!’” Plopping down on the couch I scream “God, I miss Emily!”

“Stella we’ve talked about this. We just have to let _them_ make _their_ own decisions.” Matt seems to have detected the pronouns, and confusion returns to his face as to why they’re being used. 

“But _they_ are being dumb!” and blond. Even in my head brunettes go for the win. I feel like I’m almost whining. And I hate whining but something is needed to light a fire under my Captain’s ass.

“Stella it makes sense that Sylvie needs time. She needed to first get over the Chaplin and now she’s grieving Julie.”

“She was over the Chaplin before we even hit the interstate. And Captain, people grieve and date all the time. I mean I know she’s always been there for all of her partners, but she also deserves to have someone be there for her. I think she’s already met him.” Enunciating each word like it’s my damn job, “Now would be the perfect time for whoever that idiot is to get his ass in the saddle and ride that damn horse to her door. Not cower behind the horse like a city boy.”

Again, my subtle nudge was not even remotely received. “Stella I get that you’re trying to be there for Sylvie, but maybe you shouldn’t push her so hard. We don’t want her to end up with the wrong guy.” Severide cough-chuckles while I throw my captain an ‘are you freaking serious right now’ without uttering a word. He’s a blonde-hair, blue-eyed idiot who doesn’t even see the damn horse.

* * *

After last night’s disaster at Molly’s with Sylvie and the failed ‘get your ass in gear’ conversation with Matt, a nice busy shift day is needed. Problem is no calls seem to be coming for Truck. Squad has had 3 and 61 over 10. Engine has even gotten 2. So why is the universe hating me right now???

On my way to the bunkroom I see a teenager run to Matt’s quarters. “Uncle Matt!” This must be Violet. The Captain’s niece is almost as tall as him these days and looks a lot like her mother who was following after her.

“Good Lord Violet! We saw him a week ago at dinner.”

“I told you I miss coming to the firehouse! And it’s fun to see Uncle Matt all dressed up like he’s important.” I love this girl and I don’t even know her yet. Good thing I’m not shy.

“Hey Captain it looks like you have some company—” About to introduce myself but Violet beats me to the punch.

“Are you Sylvie?” Matt immediately blushes and I know I have a new recruit to get the Captain’s ass in gear. I raise my eyebrow towards the Captain. I see your plan universe. Don’t worry I got this.

“Uh no Violet this is Stella Kidd. She’s Kelly’s girlfriend and one of my roommates.” I feel like they knew I wasn’t Sylvie but wanted to put Matt on the spot. I am so here for it!

Christie doesn’t let him get away that easy. “Oh Sylvie’s best friend? Right Matt?” I feel like both Violet and Christie’s end game today is simple: Embarrass the hell out of Matt and meet this mysterious Sylvie. Scratch that I love these girl **s**.

“I am. Well it’s nice to meet you ladies. Do you want to meet Sylvie? She should be back any minute. Actually, ambos been out for a while…right Captain?”

Matt confirms looking down at his watch as he clears his throat, “Uh yeah. About an hour or so…”

Somehow matchmakers seem to be able to read each other’s minds, as Violet locks eyes with me and then her mother. We all know he knows the exact number of minutes they’ve been gone. She grins at her uncle and says, “Once I meet Sylvie I think I’ll start asking everyone about ideas for my project.”

“Oh what’s the project?”

“I have to make a 10 minute movie. Somehow I got randomly assigned to do a movie set in a firehouse. Really too perfect to be true.” She said batting her eyes. Oh she may have to do a 10 minute movie, but I’d bet money it didn’t have to be set in a firehouse. A girl on a mission can recognize another girl on a mission.

“You know Violet, I loved my media class in high school! Do you need an assistant?”

“That would be awesome! Will that get in the way of your work?”

“Eh your uncle decides how many drills I have to do, so if you sweet talk him I could probably be all yours.”

Matt shakes his head with a small grin, “I know when I’ve been beaten. Actually Kidd I have a meeting with Boden here in half an hour. Would you mind making sure she doesn’t get in any trouble,” looking at his niece knowingly. Oh hell I am going to get into trouble with her.

Laughing I agree incompletely, “No promises.” Then I nod towards the smiling blond reentering the house. She doesn’t seem to see us at first, but as always, makes a beeline to Matt’s quarters. “Oh well looks like the lady of the hour has arrived! Hey Brett! I think the Captain wanted to introduce you to these ladies!” If I could get my phone out and record this I would.

Rubbing the back of his neck, “Eh yeah Syl…ah Brett this is my sister Christie and my niece Violet.”

“Oh hi! It’s so good to finally meet you both.” Sylvie beams and goes in for a handshake, but Violet goes for a hug. Then so does Christie stunning Sylvie. Aw girl, they know you’re going to be family. Really I’m surprised Violet didn’t just say _‘Hi Auntie Sylvie_.’ To say my girl lightly blushed is like saying Herman kinda has opinions on things.

Violet picks up the ball, “It’s so good to finally meet you too Sylvie! We’ve heard all about you! We had to make sure you were real with how much Uncle Matt was talking you up.” Really, I don’t think I’ve let the people in the back know how much I love this girl!

Blushing even deeper, like Sylvie does best, “Oh...um…well I’ve heard so much about you too. Violet did you know your Uncle Mat...I mean the Captain brags about you every chance he gets. He’s so proud of you and he should be if everything he’s told me is true. And Christie, Ma, I mean Casey and I have talked about some of your vegan recipes. I mean if you can get him to eat vegan they have to be amazing. I’d love to discuss some of them with you. I always like to test my skills out on new recipes.” Oh girl I know we’re in the firehouse but just call him Matt. You’re already showing your budding romance with your knowledge of the family.

“Well you have to come by for our next family dinner.” Christie declares. She somehow did it nicely but also left no wiggle room for a refusal.

“Sound like a perfect solution to get what you want!” I smile with all my teeth showing.

Sylvie gives me a quick glare before turning back to Christie, “Oh…well…um…of course if Matt doesn’t mind…” he goes to answer but then:

_Ambulance 61, female in distress_ …

“Sorry they’re uh…they keep playing my song on repeat today…it was nice to meet you both!” She runs quickly to probably give a credible reason for her red face to anyone who might ask.

“So Violet, let’s get started on this movie!”

* * *

Once Casey leaves Violet and I get settled on my bunk. “So tell me, what does the Captain say about Brett?” I immediately interrogate the girl, knowing it’s going to be back and forth.

“Oh he just talks about her more than anyone else. I’ve heard your name for a few years like Mouch, Herman and Cruz. And I’ve always known about Kelly because he’s Uncle Matt’s best friend. I’ve also heard Brett’s name before. But over the last year or so her name switched to Sylvie and it was clear Uncle Matt had no idea he was doing it. Only other person besides Kelly he’s ever told us their first name was Gabby. But he never said her name with the same look in his eyes. So…” getting up on her knees leaning forward, like every teenager at a slumber party in any coming-of-age movie, she begs to know, “Are they secretly dating?”

“They should be! Our other best friend, Emily Foster, and I have been trying to get them together for a long time now.”

“So Sylvie likes him too right?”

“Oh she doesn’t just like him. That girl is so in love with him and tries so hard to hide it. She still won’t admit it.”

“Mom thinks Uncle Matt’s in love. Well so do I. But she thinks this time he has it right.”

“Kelly and I agree. Why does she think it’s right this time?”  
  


“Mom says she’s never seen him talk about someone like her. He seems to be amazed with everything she does. I think it’s like he’s in awe of her. But not just her heroics, but about how kind she is like he is just as impressed with her heart. You know like the emoji with hearts basically shooting out of the eyes. Yeah, his eyes look like that when he talks about her. Today he just seemed nervous and awkward. On her way out mom said it reminded her of how he was with every crush he had in middle school..”

“Yeah Kelly and me have noticed he smiles more now. And with teeth. Never really saw that with Dawson.”

Sighing, “Yeah we never knew which Uncle Matt we were going to get at dinner. Gabby rarely came and we knew if she didn’t come, we would either be getting sad Matt or annoyed Matt. At the end she never came and it was always sad Matt.” You can tell by the way she looks down, that she loves her Uncle Matt and she wants him to be happy. It’s so sweet and makes my heart melt. But then Violet says biting her lip, “I think we made Sylvie nervous today. I hope we didn’t.”

“She’s nervous around him at least half the time. She doesn’t think he sees her in that way. They both don’t. They’re each other’s best friends, and neither want to ruin that.”

“Sounds like they need a wake-up call.”

“Well actually your video project gave me an idea. Does the movie have to be about anything specific?”

“Nope. That’s the sucky part. I have absolutely no idea what I’m going to do. I have to write a story, and the only thing it has to have is one ‘action sequence.’ Kinda why I picked the firehouse. Well and I wanted to meet Sylvie. I also have to have two leads and three supporting characters. Oh and I have to supply the actors.”

“I think I can get you actors. How do you feel about a romance? One between a paramedic and the Captain of a firehouse? One in which they have a tricky past that makes it hard for them to admit their feelings? But after a near-death call for our paramedic, the Captain declares how he feels for her? And then she lets him know she feels the same way? And then you get an aunt out of all of this and I get to see my bestie happy?”  
  


“Are you as good at writing as you are coming up with ideas? Cause I’m so in.”

“Stick with me kid and we’ll get this project done. And hopefully we might kill two birds with one stone.”

* * *

The firehouse was stoked. We told Matt that Violet didn’t want him seeing it until the end. And then everyone else distracted Sylvie when she wasn’t on calls. We knew it would take a couple of shifts, but we could definitely get this project done in a week. We got paramedic Violet to come in on her off days to play Sylvie. Gallo played Casey. I played myself but Kelly wouldn’t even consider doing it. Once we told everyone what we were doing Cruz immediately volunteered himself for Kelly’s role. He was ready to be the voice of reason in the Captain’s ear.

Another thing that happened during the last two weeks was that Violet spent every minute we weren’t working on the scenes (which was actually a lot of time) hanging out with Sylvie. The more time they spent together the more Violet was determined to make Sylvie her aunt. Sylvie didn’t really think their friendship meant anything than that she was good friends with her uncle. Brett didn’t see how Casey watched their relationship wistfully.

Violet told me she had never been close to Gabby and after the divorce had told Matt that she wished Gabby had acted like her aunt. Sylvie definitely did. Matt walked in on Brett showing Violet how to do some kind of design on her nails and smiled brightly. Christie told me that Matt had come to her asking about a boy Violet was talking with. When she asked how he knew, he admitted to overhearing Sylvie tell Violet to stop wasting her time with a boy who wasn’t treating her like she deserved to be treated. Christie made the comment that she sounded like a dream aunt and that some guy was going to be lucky to have her. Matt had agreed instantly.

Four shifts after we started the movie it was ready. Violet asked if she could premiere it at the loft. She invited her mom and Sylvie to join. Violet plopped down in the middle of the couch and Matt at on one side. Violet then all but demanded that Sylvie sit on her other side. Matt seemed excited to see it and he kept looking at Violet with pride. Once we all had our popcorn and dimmed the lights, we pressed play. Fade in to shots of the empty firehouse as Violet’s voiceover began:

“ _What happens when love doesn’t work out the first time around? We keep searching for it. But what happens when we find the right one, but we fear the end is inevitable. In windy Chicago we set our scene, at firehouse 51. Between our hero and heroine there is a lot of history. But there is also potential.”_

Next the ambulance comes into view. We see paramedic Violet and myself doing inventory in the ambo.

_“Come on Sophie! Just say yes to one date. It is so time for you to move on.”_

_“Sarah I’m not ready okay.”_

_“It’s time for you to get back out there if you aren’t going to ask for what you truly want!”_

_“Sarah please stop pressuring me. You know I’m trying to stop thinking about him. Just let me figure out how to get rid of my feelings first. I know they aren’t reciprocated.”_

_“But they are! Just tell him you want him. He wants you too.”_

_“Yes, okay I want him. But he doesn’t want me. I know there’s someone else that wants the same things I want. And hopefully that someone wants me. But I’m not ready to find them until I get over these damn feelings that won’t go away. So until I tell you I’m ready please stop!”_

Matt looks at me understanding that the female lead is Sylvie. I nod. He immediately turns back to the screen, hoping to get some understanding of the woman he loves. At the same time Sylvie then looks at me with fear in her eyes. She raises and eyebrow at me and I nod my head again but Christie joins me. She swallows and looks terrified but then Violet takes her hand. Sylvie’s eyes widen as she looks over to the girl who nods and squeezes her hand. Brett seems stunned and turns her eyes back to the screen. The scene has changed to Gallo and Cruz in the Captain’s quarters.

_“Can you just ask her out already? It’s getting kinda pathetic.”_

_“She has too much going on right now. I don’t want to add to her plate.”_

Matt then looks at me and then Kelly. Kelly has a shit-eating grin and nods for me. Casey seems to accept the fact that the movie is about Sylvie and him. As he turns his head back towards the screen, he notices Violet holding Sylvie’s hand. Sylvie’s eyes won’t leave the screen but Matt makes eye contact with Violet. She looks at him with encouragement and lets him know without words that it’s okay to love her because we love her too.

_“Mark she doesn’t need time. Not with you. You’ve been there through it all. Why not be there for her as more than just a friend?”_

_“Kevin I---"_

_“TRUCK 81, SQUAD 3, ENGINE 51, AMUBLANCE 61…MUTLI-VEHICLE ACCIDENT…”_

In the movie everyone runs to their rigs. Next they come up on a road with multiple cars crashed into each other. We used the academy, so it actually looks like a legit accident scene. So if Violet doesn’t get a 110% her teacher is an ass. We rigged it so ‘Sylvie’ gets in the back of the car to tend to a victim. All of a sudden the roof collapses and ‘Sylvie’ gets trapped. Next thing you know ‘Matt’ uses all his strength to create an opening to get her out. Just as he pulls her to safety the car flashes over. Seriously I should get a job as a stunt coordinator cause this was Michael Bay worthy shit. We see ‘Matt’ and ‘Sylvie’ breathing deeply and looking into each other’s eyes while on the ground. The movie wraps up with Violet’s voiceover:

_“We never know when our last day might be. In the dangerous world of first-responders the odds are even more terrifying. The moral to this story is that everyone is afraid to fall in love. Even our heroes. But you can’t let fear stop you from being with the person you love. Because you never know when that last day might be.”_ Fade out.

After a moment of silence, we all begin clapping. Well four of us do. Two of us appear to be frozen and not quite sure where to look. I hop up from my seat and congratulate my sidekick, “Violet that was amazing! You are so right. Life can be too short. People who love someone should tell them that.”

Looking at Sylvie she is biting her lip and gives me her wide eyes. Oh she is going to hate me for the next five minutes and then love me forever after that. Christie executes her part of the plan, “You know I think we should go out for ice cream to celebrate!”

“Yeah mom! That sounds perfect.”

Kelly then transparently knocks over one of the bowls still full of popcorn. “Oh darn! Hmm, you know I think we need a couple people to stay behind and clean up this mess. Brett. Casey. That’s all you.”

Violet quickly hugs Sylvie and squeezes her arm. Then the four of us practically run out the front door, but I make sure to add, “We should be home in a couple hours. In the meantime talk about this wonderful movie. You know, what you thought was right or wrong about it. What comes next for these two characters, etc.” Then I slammed the door shut right behind me smiling to my comrades. “Violet, did you get the camera in place? I mean of course you need it for your movie, but I need it to say I told you so.”

“Don’t worry Stella. I don’t want to miss this either. It’s right in front of them. Hopefully they finally say I love you before the tape runs out.”

“I mean they better. Because you will not believe how big of a screen I am putting up so that can be played at their wedding.”

“Not sure if Aunt Sylvie would like that.”

* * *

“Um…so uh…Violet did an awesome job. You should be so proud of her Matt... I mean the car scene was amazing and you have got to thank the guys for helping out with it.” Sylvie says while barely meeting his eyes. Matt stays silent but you can tell he doesn’t know what to say, his mouth open and brow furrowed. Unable to handle the tension she continues. “The uh story was easy to follow. Sophie seemed a little scared but I mean that makes sense.”

“Why does that make sense?” Matt questions after turning to face her, the creases in his brow deepening.

Sylvie finally makes eye contact “I mean she doesn’t think he wants her that way. I mean it’s hard to put yourself out there when you don’t know how the other is feeling. Especially when you don’t want to lose someone important to you.”

Sitting and turning with his back hitting the couch leg and his front fully facing her, Matt reasons, “Well I think Mark’s in a tough spot too. I mean he doesn’t want to make her life more complicated. And he doesn’t know if she feels the same way either. How could he do that to his best friend who’s been there him during all his problems. I mean who would he be to not respect that she’s had such a hard couple of years? He would just be in her way.”

“I don’t think Sophie would see it that way. I mean having a strong partner to weather the storm isn’t a bad thing but an amazing one. I mean love only makes us stronger when you’re true partners. I mean I would love to be able to call someone like that my partner. I would love to let him know how I feel. I would be so happy to finally be able to hold onto him and not let him go.” Sylvie says with tears forming in her eyes before she starts to turn forward again. “But if he didn’t see it, didn’t want that, then I would want for him to tell me so my heart—"

She stopped as his lips came down on hers. The kiss was everything they both had longed for their whole lives. This was the right kiss.

Breaking apart Matt begged, “Sylvie, I want to be that partner. I want to be by our side through the good and the bad. I’m in this if you are. I told you deserve what you want. Can I ever be what you want?”

“Matt you already are. I want you.” Launching herself at him, “And I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little similar to Mouch's, but I struggled with what Stella would do, because it had to be sneaky. Someone also asked if Violet and Christie would make and appearance, and so this is the only way I could think of doing it. You know Stella would have wanted to have a partner in crime anyway! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what ya thought!
> 
> And I also wanted to let everyone know that I just have three more to write! Cruz is up next!


End file.
